Lápices de colores
by May le Vann
Summary: Aquellos lápices de color blanco, azul oscuro y negro pintaron a una joven pareja. Ella una chica sensible con afán de superación y el un chico sin sentimientos esperando a alguien que le ayude. Final Cáp! Todo no puede ser dulce.
1. Problemas

Lápices de colores 

Cap.1 Problemas

Sai caminaba tranquilo al lado de Naruto, cosa que de un momento a otro podría haber sido un buen sueño, pero como era de esperar, Sai cabreo a Naruto, al igual que a Sasuke, mientras que Sakura lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Es que lo parecéis.-dijo francamente Sai.- Parecéis gays.-volvió a comentar.

Unos rápidos pasos se acercaron al chico de tez pálida, el se giró para ver a una joven de tez al igual que él pálida, sus ojos de color ópalo destacaban, su cabello azulado ondeaba y sus mejillas sonrojadas, definían muy bien quién era, Hinata Hyuga.

Ella se abrazó a él, mientras que él se esforzaba por mostrarle sus sentimientos a ella. Se giró para verla mejor, hacía más de cinco meses que no la veía, y seguía igual de hermosa que siempre. Ella sonrió, iluminando los ojos oscuros de su amante. La miró, no sabía exactamente porque se comportaba de esa manera con ella, pero no le importaba aquello.

De repente el joven acercó sus labios a los de ella, y los besó. Había leído mucho sobre aquello, pero nunca lo había practicado con alguna persona. Ella acercó el cuello del chico y le susurró:

-Te quiero, Sai.-le dijo dulcemente.

Él la atrajo a su cuerpo, y la abrazó, para de un momento a otro, recibió un puñetazo del rubio, el no se había percatado. Naruto le cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeo:

-No abuses así de Hinata-chan.- Hinata intentó separarlos.- Hinata no lo ves, esta abusando de ti, él ¡nunca a sentido nada!-le gritó a la chica.

-Para… Naruto-kun.-le suplicó la chica.

-Ha abusado de ti, ¡como todos!-le gritó el chico.

De repente la chica empezó a temblar violentamente, mientras sus lágrimas cristalinas caían por toda su cara. El recuerdo de aquellos años, de su dolorosa infancia aún tardarían en sanar. La chica salió corriendo dejando a un Naruto muy enfadado y a un Sai confuso.

Sai camino tranquilamente, no sabía lo que tenía que hacer. No sabía si había abusado de Hinata, no sabía nada.

No sabía porqué Naruto había reaccionado de esa manera, ni porque Hinata había salido corriendo, nada.

Oyó los sollozos de la joven, allí estaba sentada, llorando como había echo en su infancia. El se acercó, y se sentó al lado suyo. Ella le miró y no sonrió:

-¿Me quieres?-le pregunto la joven.

-No sé que es querer.-le dijo el joven.-Nunca he sabido que es eso, nunca supe nada más que vigilar y matar.-susurró el chico.-Hace varios meses ni sabía que Naruto también tenía eso.-dijo ruborizándose.- No lo sé Hinata, tengo una sensación agradable cuando estoy contigo, me siento más fuerte y a la vez más protegido. Cuando estas triste, yo también estoy triste, si eso es amor, si Hinata, te quiero, pero te quiero mucho.-le susurró el.

Ella le miró anonadada, el era reacio a mostrar sus sentimientos, mientras que ella era demasiado tímida para hacerlo, ahora ella le tocaba ser la valiente.

-Al principio pensé que eras un chico muy serio, que solo pensaba en acabar la misión correctamente, pero me equivoqué.-tartamudeó.- Pasaron meses y vi que al fin y al cabo eras un chico, simpático y alegre a tu manera de ser. Luego te cogí cariño y después me…- tibuteó –me enamore de ti.

-Hinata, sé que no seré el chico con el que soñaste cuando eras más pequeña, me quedaré muy lejos, ya lo sabes. No soy Naruto, ni Sasuke, soy Sai, y creo que soy demasiado complicado para que una mujer como tú me llegué a querer algún día.-le dijo Sai mientras se levantaba del suelo.

El salió corriendo, nunca había echo eso, salir corriendo. Ella intentó atraparle pero como era de esperar el AMBU pudo más que la jounnin, caminó hacía la casa del chico y entró por la ventana.

Todo estaba desordenado, sus dibujos estaban por el suelo, y sus pinturas abiertas. Los lápices de colores por el suelo. Hinata recogió los dibujos y los puso en una carpeta. Una carpeta cayó en su cabeza, la abrió.

Se sorprendió mucho al ver lo que había adentro. Eran dibujos suyos, mientras pensaba, mientras sonreía, mientras estaba triste, todas sus fracciones estaban en esa carpeta. Ella sonrió, la había dibujado demasiado hermosa, ella era normal.

Cogió un folio, y dibujo a Sai, sonriendo, no tenía la experiencia de Sai al pintar, pero le había quedado bastante bien. Se quedó dormida en el suelo, soñando que volvería a por ella.

El joven caminó hasta la sala de estar, allí estaba ella tiraba en el suelo, con un dibujo entre sus brazos. Lo cogió delicadamente y lo miró analizando cada milímetro. Era él, sonriendo, sonrió ella lo veía así.

La cogió suavemente y la tumbo en su cama, estaba algo fría, así que la puso varias mantas encima. El la miró, no sabía como una mujer tan hermosa e inocente se había enamorado de él. El joven más frío del mundo.

Ella despertó y miró al joven, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y le acarició la mejilla al chico. El solo apoyó se cabeza en la de ella, y la abrazó, ella se agarró a sus brazos y le pasó por encima las mantas a él.

Se quedaron quietos, abrazados sin ningún ruido, pensado en lo felices que estaban.

-Hinata, te quiero.-le dijo Sai.

Ya sabía que era querer, y esperaba seguir adelante, aprendiendo junto a Hinata, pero como en toda pareja hay problemas, ¿los superarían?

Hola, bueno es una pareja un tanto rara, pero me han hecho mucha gracias los dos, y como no hay ningún fic sobre ellos, me tocó a mí inventármelo. Al principio si no hay muchos reviews será un one-shoot, pero si hay los suficientes será una historia. Que la disfruten!!!! Y reviews!!


	2. 1 Flash Back:Cambios

_Hola he tardado un poco, bueno un poquito bastante, porque era Navidad, y siento haber tardado. Los siguientes caps cuentan como se enamoraron y después de algunos caps contarán después de lo del primer cap. Espero que os guste!!_

_Cap.1 del Flash Back_

Cambios 

Lo había conseguido por fin había subido de nivel a jounin, le había costado, pero por fin sus esfuerzos habían dado fruto, y tenia una satisfacción muy grande. Ya que era una de las primeras de los nueve novatos que lo hacían, y sobretodo era la primera chica.

Mañana tendría su primera misión con Neji-onissan, uchija-san, sai-san y hakate-san. Caminaba eufóricamente por la calle, recibió los ánimos de Kiba y Shino. No le importo que Sakura pasara completamente de ella, sabía muy en el fondo que nunca se llevaría bien con ella, Hinata la admiraba , solo un poco y ella la aborrecía demasiado por ser la primera kunoichi.

Entró en su casa y Neji la felicitó, mientras que Hanabi la insultó, ella la odiaba.

Hanabi le gritó, sus celos eran demasiado grandes, le escupió en el suelo y Hiashi al ver que era lo que le pasaba a Hanabi, miró la escena un poco apartado de ellas. Hinata la miró y sonrió, se burló un poco de ella en su interior, mientras que Hanabi seguía gritando.

Neji llegó al pasillo, y encontró a Hanabi gritando a Hinata sobre lo débil que era y sobre lo estúpida. Hinata estaba allí de pie sin decir nada, ausente y fríamente. Hinata la miró y le sonrió, eso hizo que Hanabi le gritara más. Hanabi la cogió del cuello, pero Hinata fue más rápida:

-¿Celosa, hermana?-se mofó de ella.- Si me vuelves a tocar, te mataré.-le siseó Hinata, sacando un kunai de su manga.

Ella la miró asustada, y soltó el cuello de la camisa de Hinata, Hiashi se quedó estático, mientras que Neji solo se rió por lo bajo. Hinata subió a su habitación, dejando a todos conmocionados.

Abrió la ducha y se metió en ella, cuando por fin salió del servicio cogió sus cosas, todo cogió. Había estado ahorrando desde hacía mucho tiempo para comprarse una pequeña casa a las afueras de Konoha, le gustaba así. Cogió sus ropas sus ropas, sus numerosos libros, sus perfumes, su peluche, su diario y las pocas joyas que había heredado de su madre.

Salió por la puerta principal, dejando a su hermana pequeña sonriente y con mirada de triunfo:

-No te creas que has ganado, hermana. Volveré cuando este nuestro combate y cuando padre ya no pueda más, lo sustituiré.-Hanabi se mordió la lengua.

Caminó desafiante por la calle, hasta la pequeña casa que había comprado a una vieja mujer.

La casa era de un color amarillo pálido y sus enredaderas crecían por los muros y dos pequeñas ventanas asomaban por delante del muro. La casa estaba construida con piedras y tenía un extenso jardín.

Llamó a la puerta, y le abrió un joven de cabello castaño:

-¿Es usted Hinata Hyuga?-le preguntó el joven.

-Si, ¿donde esta Kumi-sama?-le preguntó ella nerviosa.

-Murió anoche.-le dijo secamente.-La casa es suya, ella quería que fuese suya.-le siseó.-Además ya la a pagado.

El estaba enfadado, la casa se la dejaba a una chica desconocida y además era una de las chicas más ricas de Konoha, y no a su nieto.

Hinata sabía quién era ese joven un chico de más o menos su edad que era nieto de la señora. La señora le había dicho que su nieto era lo bastante engreído y rico para destruir su hermosa casa. A ella no le gustaba demasiado.

Le entregó las llaves y se fue de mala manera. Hinata estaba emocionada esa casa era suya, la casa olía a humedad y a tranquilidad. Los muebles eran viejos y fuertes, bonitos y le encantaban a Hinata.

Giró hacía la cocina, era amplia y muy bonita. Tenía un pequeño almacén, donde había todo tipo de plantas. Llegó a un pequeño salón, donde había muchos libros,y una habitación pequeña donde había un caballete para pintar. Subió las escaleras, una gran habitación junto con un servicio. Le encantaba esa casa.

Sacó los libros de su mochila y los arregló en su estantería . Salió al jardín con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y se fue directa a la oficina del Hokage, Tsunade-sama.

Espero, ya que estaba ocupada . Un joven más pálido que ella misma, con ojos negros penetrantes y con el ombligo al aire.

El la miró y le sonrió, con su falsa sonrisa como le llamaba Naruto. Ella se sonrojó al recibir la sonrisa de aquel joven,. Mientras el al ver la reacción de la chica también se sonrojo de eso.

Tsunade la mando a llamar, Hinata le dijo nerviosamente:

-Hinata, ¿qué deseas?-le preguntó ella.

-Me he mudado.-le dijo Hinata.- A la casa de las afueras donde vivía Kumi Gyan.-le dijo ella.

-Me alegro, no me gustaba que una de mis mejores ninjas viviesen con Hiashi Hyuga.-le dijo Tsunade-sama.

-Bien, solo quería decirle eso.-le dijo ella.

-¿Hinata?.-ella se giró.

-¿Si?-le preguntó ella.

-Espera un momento a fuera.-le dijo ella

Hinata asintió y esperó fuera mientras que Sai, entró por la puerta por la que había salido Hinata. Ella le miró mientras que el le volvió a sonreír.

Tsunade sonrió a Sai, el se asustó, sabía el temperamento de la Hokage:

-Te he encontrado un compañero.-le dijo ella.-Hinata, pasa.-le dijo Tsunade.-Te presento a Hinata Hyuga es tu nueva compañera le dijo.

Hinata lo miró y se sonrojo, asintió.

-Ya que mañana tenéis una misión, espero que os llevéis bien, a partir de ahora.-le dijo a los dos jóvenes.

Ellos salieron , y Tsunade les dijo:

-A por cierto, Sai,¿no buscabas un sitio donde pintar?-le preguntó sonriente Tsunade, mirándolos.

-Si, necesito un lugar donde poder pintar sin que los recuerdos de mi casa me acechen, además donde pintaba, que era la casa de Naruto, ya no me deja, Sakura ha decidido mudarse con Naruto y con Sasuke. Y me echaron por votación. .-dijo sin expresar ninguna emoción en su cara.

-Bien, Hinata sé, que por mis informes ya no tienes mucho dinero que digamos, y sé muy bien que esa casa tiene algunas cosas que reformar.-suspiró.-Sai podría utilizar una de tus habitaciones, claro que si te molesta...-Tsunade sonrió.

Hinata se lo pensó, si aunque sus ojos la engañarán, la casa necesitaba unas reparaciones y le faltaba dinero para comprar comida y otros objetos. Tenía la habitación donde había un caballete y seguro que ella no lo utilizaría tanto como él.

-Si, tengo una habitación.-le dijo Hinata.

-Pues, ya esta.-le dijo Tsunade.

Hinata y Sai se miraron confundidos.

Quiero decir, que así es como empieza la historia de Hinata y Sai, gracias por los reviews y por todo el apoyo, muchísimas gracias. Reviews.

**Yura Tao: **No eres la única que pensó en esa pareja. Lo que pasó a Hinata en su niñez se verá más adelante. Gracias!!

**Sherrice Adjani:** Gracias, puede que sea rara, pero así soy yo y me gusta esa pareja. Gracias!!xD Gracias!!

**Nami-007**:Si, me quedó un poco corto , pero bueno, espero que este te guste más. Si a mi tampoco me gusta el NaruHina, la verdad es que lo odio. Gracias!

**Angel Of Suburvian**: Si es rara la pareja, me gustaron por lo que tu has dicho, por que a la vez de ser tan distintos son tan iguales. Gracias!

**Hikari-Hitachiin: **Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que lo sigas leyendo, viva en saihina, y también el sasuhina. XD Gracias!

**Danna-sama:** Gracias por tu review, y me alegra de que la pareja te parezca mona, y con razones teniendo a sai - y a hinata. XD Gracias!


	3. 2 Flash Back:Lágrimas

**Dedicado a todos los fans de SaixHinata**

**2.Cap del Flash Back**

**Lágrimas**

¿Confundidos? No era esa palabra, y Tsunade lo sabía. Estaba al tanto de sus ninjas, y sabía que esos dos necesitaban algo o a alguien.

Una no había tenido tiempo, ya que ser heredera del Clan Hyuga era difícil y más si tenías a una hermana pequeña como una asquerosa sangriuela pegada a ti a punto de matarte.

Y el otro, nunca había parado de trabajar, desde los cinco años de edad. Necesitaba que alguien le ayudara.

Tsunade sonrió, que fáciles de prevenir eran los jóvenes. Abrió el cajón y sacó una botella de alcohol, tenía que celebrarlo, había juntado a una nueva pareja. Y con esa ya eran cuatro.

Hinata no podía mirar más que al suelo, no conocía a ese joven para nada. Solo de vista, y la verdad, es que parecía un chico raro. Llevaba el ombligo al aire, una cosa poco inusual en un chico, un pincel para pintar, unos pergaminos y una pequeña espada.

Si, el chico era poco inusual.

Sai, miró a la chica, siempre llevaba la cabeza agachada y su cara siempre estaba roja, ¿qué le pasaba a esa, chica? Recordó, que hacía tiempo había leído un libro sobre los sentimientos, y sobre conductas humanas. Recordó una parte:

_La vergüenza es miedo._

_¿Y el miedo como se curaba? Queriendo, hacer sentir a la persona más a gusto. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Siendo afectuoso._

Hinata giró un momento a ver a Sai, el chico se le quedó mirando unos segundos y finalmente abrazó a Hinata. La chica se quedó en shock, el Sai que había visto, nunca había sido así, y menos con una chica. Sai seguía abrazándola por los hombros, cada minuto que pasaba, la acercaba más hacía el.

La vista se le nubló, y pronto calló desmayada en los brazos de Sai. Sai, la miró con indiferencia, no sabía por que había pasado aquello, así que espero a que Hinata se despertara para preguntárselo.

-¿Por qué te desmayas?-le preguntó sin dudarlo.

-Eto...n...no lo...-Sai seguía esperando.- N...no...lo...se.-dijo finalmente Hinata que no podía respirar de lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Ah.-la volvió a mirar.-Tendrías que saberlo.-Sai se levantó del suelo.

Hinata se sacudió su ropa, que había quedado manchada por el golpe que se había dado. Sintió como sus mejillas tomaban un color rojizo y la sangre se le subía a la parte de la cara. Estaba sonrojada, y no lo sabía.

Sai siguió caminando sin mirar a la joven, ella pronto lo alcanzo. Llegaron a una pequeña casa, Sai arrugó la nariz, olía a humedad, probablemente alguna cañería del jardín tenía una fuga.

Hinata sacó de su bolsillo las llaves y dejó que entrara Sai. El chico la miraba con indiferencia y eso no le gustaba demasiado. Le hacía recordar toda su infancia, sin nadie que la quisiese.

Sai caminó por toda la casa, sin pedir permiso a Hinata, a ella no le importó, aun tenia que arreglar unas cuantas cosas.

El joven entró en el servicio que se encontraba arriba, solo había un servicio. Suspiró tendría que compartirlo. Aunque el tenia su casa, no es que le agradara, toda su casa estaba llena de pinturas oscuras, algunas muy oscuras. Necesitaba otro alojamiento aparte de eso, otra casa, y esta era la perfecta.

Había una gran estantería con volúmenes de libros muy antiguos e interesantes. Y su habitación estaba al lado. Estaba pintada de color azul glacial, con un caballete y una cama pequeña con sabanas de color blanco.

Fue a ver donde estaba Hinata, estaba en la cocina preparando un ungüento. La chica se giró a ver a Sai, levantó la cabeza ya que la diferencia de altura era grande. El se quedó de pie tranquilo y le dijo:

-Tengo que ir a por unas cosas a mi casa.-Hinata lo miró con interrogante.-A lo mejor pasó algunas noches aquí, y tengo que traer mis pinturas, pinceles, y todo mi material.-ella asintió.-Y tengo que comprar un escritorio a mi habitación.-ella volvió a asentir.-Toma el dinero.-le entregó una bolsita.

Hinata abrió la bolsita, había la mitad del dinero que le había costado la casa. Ella le dijo que no podía aceptar tanto dinero y el simplemente le dijo, que le pagaba eso por que tendría que utilizar algunas cosas de la casa, ella asintió.

Hinata salió al jardín y empezó a arrancar unos cuantos hierbajos, cogió unas cuantas semillas y empezó a plantar vegetales.

-Creo que plantaré romero, cebollas, zanahorias, tomates y patatas.-se dijo a si misma.-Unas cuantas flores, y perfecto.-sonrió.

Sai

Sai caminaba con el escritorio y sus cosas por la calle. Algunas personas se le quedaban viendo, pero no le importaba, eso quería decir que no tenían nada que hacer, más que meter las narices en casos ajenos.

Se encontró con el trío dorado, a veces se sentía un poco apartado, pero como buen ANBU no le importaban esas cosas. Sakura le saludó y Naruto solo inclinó su cabeza, mientras que Sasuke no dijo nada.

-Hola, Sai.-saludó Sakura.

-Hola.-dijo fríamente.

-¿Te mudas?-le preguntó Naruto.

-No te importa.-le espetó el, Naruto se enfadó.

-¿Tu eres imbecil o que? Encima que me preocupo por un gilipollas como tu.-le habló maleducadamente Naruto.

-Bueno, si acaso te importase, no me abrías echado de tu casa.-le espetó Sai.- Además no hace falta que insultes.-le dijo seriamente.-Aunque me da igual, la verdad.

Naruto le iba a pegar una torta cuando Sakura paró el puñetazo, Sasuke le miraba con indiferencia totalmente mutua, el chico tenía en parte razón y Naruto también así que el no era nadie para meterse en esas peleas, ya que Naruto se metía en una cada dos por tres.

Una suave y delicada voz avisó de que alguien había detrás de Sai. Todos se pararon y se fijaron en la chica que había detrás:

-Sai...-el chico se giró a verla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó el a ver a Hinata.

-Bu...eno, pensé, que necesitarías ayuda.-se sonrojo Hinata, el solo asintió.

-Si, necesito ayuda.-le entregó unos pinceles y alguna pintura, mientras sonreía.

Naruto bajo el brazo, quedándose al igual que Sakura extrañados, nunca habían visto a Sai portarse con tanta amabilidad.

-Hola, Naruto-kun.-saludó a Naruto.-Uchija-san.-Sasuke inclinó la cabeza.-Sakura-chan.-ella levantó el brazo en modo saludo.

Todos estaban estáticos, Sakura no sabía que decir mientras que Naruto le iba a preguntar con picardía que tenían ellos dos, Sasuke pasaba de todo.

-¿Sois novios?-preguntó Naruto.

¿Novios? Era una palabra que había oído en algún lugar, probablemente se lo había oído a Sakura sobre Sasuke. La palabra novios se refería a una pareja, chico/a que se querían, Sai miró a Hinata, de alguna manera la quería o más bien tampoco sabía el significado de eso, Sai miró confundido a Naruto.

-No lo sé, solo vivo con ella.-dijo Sai encogiéndose de hombros.

Hinata miró a Sai, no sabía si hubiera sido mejor haberle dicho un: NO! o un SI!, pero esa respuesta no era la mejor, no por las caras de Sakura y Naruto, no era la mejor.

-¿S...sai...no...s...vamos?-pregunto Hinata, el asintió.-Hasta pronto Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Uchiha-san.-hizo una inclinación.

-Adiós fea y pareja de gays.-les dijo Sai, Sakura casi le da un puñetazo y Sasuke

ya estaba preparado para atacar.

Hinata y Sai iban caminando hacia la casa, cuando Hinata enfadada le dijo a Sai:

-No debiste haberles dicho eso.-le espetó Hinata valiente.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto Sai.

-Para Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, es una ofensa.-levantó un poco la voz Hinata.

-¿Y? El había dicho que yo era tu novio.-Hinata inmediatamente bajo la cabeza y empezó a sollozar.

-¿Tan fea, patética y estúpida me crees?-le chilló Hinata al borde de las lagrimas.

-No, yo no he dicho eso.-le dijo Sai sonriéndole.

-Y encima te ríes.-Hinata bajo la mirada.

Hinata salió corriendo de al lado de Sai, ¿ese chico era burro o que? ¿cómo se podía reír así? Aunque más bien le daba igual ella y todos. Hinata era demasiado sensible, y lo sabia muy bien.

Se secó los ojos, ¿por qué había actuado así? No lo sabía, a lo mejor ese chico le importaba más de lo que pensaba. A lo mejor... no quería pensarlo...se había enamorado de ¡Sai!. Si ya de por si se había enamorado de alguien que no le prestaba atención como Naruto, Sai era mil veces peor.

No podía ser verdad, pero nadie dicta las leyes del corazón. Si ya lo pasó mal con Naruto ni imaginaba con Sai.

Sai entró en la casa, no sabía por que la chica se había puesto así y menos aquella reacción despreocupada que había tenido la joven.

Suspiró, nunca entendería a las chicas, y tampoco es que le importara, nunca se iba a casar o a enamorar, esas cosas solo eran para los débiles.

Hinata entró por la puerta de atrás, Sai se havia encerrado en su cuarto y no salió hasta la noche, para cenar.

-Sai-san.-le dijo Hinata, miró al suelo y se sonrojó.-Siento haberme comportado de esa forma, espero que no se sintiera mal, si hay algo en que le pueda ayudar.-dijo Hinata.

-Si, hay una cosa.-dijo el sonriendo.

-¿Cuál?-le preguntó Hinata.

Sai se acercó al oído de Hinata y olió su esencia. Se acercó a su cuello y...

Hola!! Gracias por el apoyo y los reviews, espero que os guste este cap, el próximo abra más Sai y Hinata, Gracias de nuevo!!!

**AhomeHigurashi 25: **_Sip, la pareja es un poco rara, XD como su escritora, Gracias!!!_

**Beteperei: **_Gracias, si estoy orgullosa, soy la primera de lengua castellana que escribe un SaixHina, sobre lo del lemon, pronto llegará, muchas gracias!!_

**Kamikazeh: **_Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste, xD cuidate!!!_

**Arekusa:**_ xD, si rara, rara. Gracias, espero que te guste!!_

**Umy Echicen:**_ Hola!! Me ha hecho ilusion lo que has escrito, muchas gracias, O///o_

_Como puedes ver, ya leí tu fic y te deje un review, espero que lo continúes, Gracias!!!_

**Kaorii-chan: **_Gracias!! See, SaixHina, SasuxHina, y para mi también GaaraxHina son una de las mejores parejas XD, cuidate!!!_


	4. 3 Flash Back y último: Kumiko

_3. y último cap del flashback_

_Kumiko_

La abrazó, apoyó en el hombro de la chica su cabeza como si de una madre se tratase. No sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo pero le daba igual, sentía un cosquilleo en su barriga y su corazón apunto de explotar. Era una sensación extraña pero reconfortable, le gustaba.

Hinata no sabía que hacer tenía la cara de Sai bastante cerca de la suya, nunca le había pasado. Le quería, ella le rodeo con sus pequeños brazos, sintió como su piel rozaba la piel de la barriga de Sai, se sonrojó, nunca había tenido a ningún chico tan cerca aparte de sus compañeros de equipo.

Le acaricio la piel, el solo se movió un poco, cogió el pelo de la chica y estuvo jugando un buen rato, Hinata se separó un poco y miró sonrojada a Sai, bajando la mirada, el la hizo que la levantara y la miro a los ojos.

Volvió a abrazarla y le susurró:

-Creo que a esto se le llama tontear , ¿no, Hinata-chan?-le preguntó pícaramente a Hinata.

-Si, Sai-kun.-le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sai sonrió y la abrazo, acercó su boca, y besó la mejilla de Hinata, esta casi se vuelve a desmayar pero se aferró a el y se cayeron, ella se rió mientras que el solo estudiaba su reacción, al final el también acabo por reírse.

-Sabes, es la primera vez que te oigo reír.-dijo entre risas Hinata.

Sai, pensó que era verdad, la única vez que había oído su risa. Miró a Hinata que estaba tumbada en el suelo, ella se giro sonrojada y lo miró, sonrió alegremente. Sai se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

Se quedaron un buen rato así, poco a poco el sueño les venció.

No sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaba durmiendo, hasta que algo húmedo le lamió toda la cara, se levantó asqueado y miro a todos los lados, a su lado estaba Hinata dormida y enfrente estaba... Kiba y su asqueroso chucho sucio.

-¡Hola!-Sai lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.-Yo de ti, la pondría en su habitación.-dijo señalando con la cabeza a Hinata.

Sai la miró, le dolía la espalda, a lo mejor también le dolería a ella. La levanto del suelo y la acostó en su cama. Bajo al piso de abajo y invitó a Kiba a algo de beber:

-Entonces...-comenzó Kiba.-¿Estaís juntos?-pregunto Kiba.

Sai se lo pensó unos minutos, recordó a Hinata, su olor, su pelo, le encantaba todo lo que tenia que ver con ella.

-No lo sé.-le dijo Sai.

-¿Entonces no habéis tenido sexo?-pregunto sin importarle.

-¿Sexo?¿Qué es eso?-le pregunto Sai.

-Es, bueno mejor ven más tarde a mi casa, que tengo un libro que te podría ayudar.-dijo esto sonrojándose.

¿Sexo? Había oído hablar a Naruto de eso, y a Jiraya. Hinata se levanto al poco rato de haberla recostado en la cama, se sentó donde hace un momento Kiba estaba sentado y miro a Sai cabizbaja.

-¿Hinata?-preguntó Sai.

-¿Si, Sai-kun?-le miró extrañada.

-¿Somos novios ?-se pregunto así mismo y a ella.

-¿Novios?-se sonrojo Hinata.

-Si.-el asintió con la cabeza.

-Sa..ssai...tu...tu..me...me...me...me...gus...gus...gus...gus..tas.-Hinata tartamudeo tanto que Sai no le entendió.

-¿Me lo podrías repetir, no lo he entendido?-le dijo Sai.

Hinata se levantó violentamente de la mesa y miro a Sai avergonzada, suspiró tenia que ser valiente y fuerte, por si misma.

-Me gustas, Sai.-le chilló Hinata, inmediatamente se tapo con las manos la boca, y avergonzada, salió corriendo.

El la agarró del brazo, y le cogió de los hombros, estaba sorprendido una persona le quería, como habían cambiado las cosas. Ella no podía mirarle a la cara de lo avergonzada que estaba, el solo la miraba cariñosamente, le gustaba como sus mejillas tomaban un color rojizo.

-A mi también me gustas.-le susurró al oído mientras le besaba la mejilla.-Te quiero.

Ella le miró a los ojos y por una vez sin sonrojarse le sonrió, le sonrió como si de un ángel se tratara y beso la mejilla de Sai, le gustaba la piel de porcelana que tenia el, Sai la miro adorándola y la abrazo levantándola del suelo.

Después de un rato, Sai la soltó y le dijo que iba a comprar un par de cosas, ella solo asintió y sonrió.

Caminó hacia la casa del Inuzuka, la casa estaba llena de perros y a Sai, no le gustaban mucho, así que espero con cara de pocos amigos.

-Toma, Sai.-le entregó un libro de tapas duras de color rojo.-Por cierto acaba de llamar Tsunade-sama, nos busca a ti, a mi, a Naruto, a Sakura y a Sasuke.-dijo el.

Sai, fue corriendo hacia la oficina y paso directamente, Tsunade se dio cuenta del libro y se empezó a reír.

-¿Ya, tan pronto?-se rió esta.

Sai la miro con cara extrañada y le pregunto a que se debía eso, ella le volvió a mirar y volvió a reír:

-Supongo, Sai, que no sabes como se hacen los bebes, ¿no?-le pregunto a Sai.- Sígueme Sai.

Sai la siguió hasta una sala llena de bebes, Tsunade los miró cariñosamente como si de una madre se tratase. Cogió a una niña y se la paso en los brazos a Sai.

-Bueno cuando una mujer y hombre están enamorados o simplemente tienen una necesidad sexual...-empezó a contárselo.

La primera expresión de Sai fue un, ¿qué? n.ñ, luego pasó a un  puajj, y luego a un O.O, finalmente miró cariñosamente al bebe. El bebe le cogió del dedo con su pequeña mano.

-Sus padres murieron.-dijo secamente Tsunade.-Hay muchos así, que se han convertido en ninjas excepcionales, como tu Sai.-ella le miró cariñosamente.-Conocí a tu madre, era una mujer que pintaba tan bien, y a tu padre, el fue la libertad de tu madre, y tu su alegría.-Tsunade sacó una cosa de su manga.-Esto en para ti, Sai.

Sai lo vio, una mujer de cabello castaño ondulado y ojos castaños, con la piel blanca como la nieve cogía en brazos a un bebe recién nacido, al lado suyo había un hombre de cabello negro y ojos oscuros con la piel ligeramente más bronceada que la mujer.

-Tengo una misión mañana, no se cuanto tiempo vais a estar fuera, pero pagan bastante dinero.-le dijo mientras salías.

Sai recostó al bebe en la cuna, y le pregunto si le podría poner un nombre a la niña, ella solo asintió, Sai sacó un pincel y escribió, Kumiko.

Salió de la sala y se dirigió a casa, tenía que preparar sus cosas. Hinata estaba esperándola con la cena preparada y le sonrió, mientras la abrazaba.

Se sentaron en la mesa, mientras cenaban, Sai le comentó lo de la misión:

-Me han mandado a una misión importante, Hinata.-ella lo miró.

-Me alegro, Sai.-dijo Hinata.

-No se cuanto va durar, pero pagan bien.-le dijo.-Así podremos arreglar la casa.-dijo Sai.

Ella sonrió felizmente, Sai lavó los platos y se fue a su habitación a preparar las cosas, Hinata se quedó en el marcó de la puerta y sonrió.

Cuando anocheció completamente Sai ya estaba apunto de irse, Hinata lo esperaba en la entrada, ella lo abrazó, el le dio un beso en la boca. Hinata se sonrojó y se despidió de el:

-Te quiero, ten mucho cuidado, Sai.-le abrazó.

-Yo también, te enviare cartas.-Sai la volvió a besar.-¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

-Lo que quieras.-dijo Hinata.

-Ves al hospital y visita a un bebe llamada Kumiko, por favor.-ella asintió.

Hola!! Siento el retraso, adoro que me dejéis reviews, muchas gracias a todos, bueno este es el final del flash back, las cosas de aquí en adelante se ponen buenas. Reviews !!!!!

AhomeHigurashi 25:_Hola Ahome y Acantha, xD te entiendo Ahome las inner son tan entometidas, muchas gracias!_

Danna-sama :_Gracias, me alegro que te allá gustado._

Arekusa:_Le has dado, Hinata tiene algo que hace que quede bien con todos, es que es tan mona. XD, gracias!!_

**Kamikazeh: **_Si Sai es un niño pequeño, sobretodo en este cap, jijiji, see, arriba sasuhina, gaahina, saihina. XD gracias!!_

**HyugaPrincess:**_ xD, las inauguradoras, ____, jejeje, me alegro que te haya gustado, gracias!!_

**Chibik-Lady: **_Otra fan gaahina, viva! Sai tiene esa curiosidad de no saber nada, y supongo que eso es lo que engancha, Xd, Lemmon será como pronto el próximo cap o el siguiente, yo creo que el próximo, gracias!!_

**Kaorii-chan: **_Jajaja, me hizo gracia tu review, muchas gracias por pasarte, cdt!_


	5. Celos y Amores

Cap.2 Celos y amores 

Hinata volvió a tomar en sus brazos a la pequeña como hacía hace un par de meses, tenía el cabello de color oscuro, la piel aún estaba de color rojo, y rosado, a causa de que había sido prematuro, su madre apenas la había tenido ocho meses y medio.

La miró con ternura como siempre lo hacía, tenía que encontrarle una casa, Hinata no podía aún hacerse cargo, era demasiado joven, 20 años para ser exacto, pero la verdad es que ganas no le faltaban ninguna.

Salió del hospital con un nudo en la garganta, le gustaban los bebes, y Kimuko mucho. Antes de ir a casa tenía, que ir a comprar un poco de comida, y además un par de sobres para enviarle cartas a Sai, Sai acababa de salir a otra misión.

Después de la pelea que tuvo con Naruto, solo hacía equipo con Shino, Kiba, Kurenai y Shikamaru, a Naruto no quería ni verle y menos hablar con el.

La tienda de pergaminos estaba un poco lejos y apartada del mercado, así que decidió pasarse por casa de su primo, que vivía con Tenten y Lee, no sabía como Neji había llegado al punto de irse a vivir con ese par de burros y chillones, seguro que se lo pasaban bien.

Llamó a la puerta, era una pequeña casita de color amarillo, nadie le respondió, Hinata se encogió de brazos, suponía que estarían de misión o ayudando a Tsunade.

Siguió su camino y compro los sellos y los sobres, le gustaba escribir y más si era a Sai, lo quería de una manera muy distinta a la que había querido a otras personas, se sonrojó al pensar en Sai, y cuando la besó, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Llegó a su casa, cansada y abrió las cartas que le habían llegado, se alegró al ver la esmerada caligrafía de Sai y sonrió, abrió el sobre, era bastante grueso y tenía dibujos de paisajes de color verde.

_Querida Hinata:_

_Espero que estés bien, ya sabes. Yo estoy bien, acabamos de agarrar a un par de ninjas de la aldea del sonido, tenemos que proteger a una chica, es por así decirlo. Es una joven muy inteligente y esta aprendiendo técnicas ninjas junto a Shino, el retrato de ella lo tienes en la otra hoja._

Hinata lo miró, era una joven realmente guapa, de ojos verdes almendrados, su tez pálida estaba sumamente cuidada, los bucles de color marrón caían por todas partes, haciéndola aún mas adorable. Estaba echa un palo, era alta y de complexión bonita además iba sumamente arreglada y estaba dotada de una elegancia y una sonrisa arrebatadora.

_También es sumamente cariñosa, el otro día íbamos caminando y me agarró la mano sin querer, se puso completamente colorada, me recordó a ti, le hablé de ti, y ella me escuchó encantada.Es muy guapa y simpática. Bueno, enseguida te llegarán mis otras cartas._

_Shino y Kiba se están riendo todo el rato ,aunque no te lo creas, a veces resulta un tanto insoportable, y Shikamaru se enfada constantemente al igual que yo, mientras que Kurenai no para de reírse, es... puff, por lo menos me queda Hana._

_Hasta pronto, Hinata._

_Sai_

Hinata sonrió de amargura, no esperaba que el cortara de esa manera tan penosa como aquella, sollozó y se tiró al suelo, siempre caía en estúpidos amores imposibles. Cogió el bolígrafo de su mesa y empezó a escribir:

_Para Sai:_

_Bueno, me alegro de que te lleves bien con Hana, me alegra de que sea tan guapa, simpática y hermosa como me la describes. _

_Hasta nunca, Hinata_

Cogió la carta y la tiró al buzón, estaba enfada y dolida, se miró en el espejo, normal pensó Hinata, comparada con esa chica, ella era un trapo sucio, tenía el pelo largo oscuro ondulado, demasiado feo. No tenía la constitución de Hana, ella era como un par de triángulos, tenía bastante pecho y también caderas, no era un palito.

Lloró toda la noche, estaba triste, volvió a mirarse en el espejo y sonrió con tristeza, cogió un par de tijeras y se empezó a cortar el pelo, Hinata veía como uno a uno sus mechones caían ante sus ojos.

Finalmente cayó rendida en la cama, con el kunai en la mano, y se durmió. Hinata se despertó algo tarde, no tenía ganas de levantarse así que se quedó tumbada en la cama, no le importo, solo necesitaba olvidar.

No sabía exactamente cuantos días llevaba sin comer, apenas se levantaba, estaba cansada y no quería ni pensar en Sai. Sai, odiaba ese nombre no lo quería volver a oír y menos no quería a volverlo a ver.

Llamaron a la puerta, ella no respondió, solo quería que la dejarán en paz, estaba harta. Día tras día volvían a hacer lo mismo, no quería ver a nadie.

-¡Hinata!-chilló una voz desde afuera de la casa.-No esta.-suspiró.-Hace días que no la vemos.-dijo la voz de Ino.

-Seguro, que esta bien tranquila, sabe cuidarse sola.-dijo Tenten.

Bien, no eran las palabras exactas, estaba destrozada y no sabía muy bien si se recuperaría pronto. Volvieron a pasar un par de días, ya casi no le quedaba comida y no le importaba.

-¡Hinata!-la zarandeo un par de brazos.- Hinata, Hinata.-volvió a llamarla.-¿Qué te pasa?-la cogió en brazos.

No podía, estaba demasiada cansada. Hinata miró al hombre que la llevaba en brazos, se zarandeo, y el la tuvo que soltar, dejándola en un sillón.

-Estas muy delgada, ¿qué te a pasado?-pregunto Sai mirándola con curiosidad y miedo.

-¿Por qué has vuelto?-le dijo fríamente Hinata.

Sai la miró sorprendida, Hinata nunca actuaba así.

-Porque vivo aquí.-le dijo simplemente.

-Oh, bueno pues que te lo pases bien con Hana.-dijo Hinata levantándose del sillón.

La volvió a mirar, que tenía que ver Hana aquí, no lo entendía, la cogió de la mano y hizo que la mirara:

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó Sai.

-Que me va a pasar, tu.-señalo a Sai.-Me has dejado por una persona a la que nunca podré superar, ya no me quieres.-sentenció Hinata-Todos os olvidáis de mi, ya no os importo.

Sai la zarandeo como si estuviera loca, no creía que ella hubiese pensado eso, por eso estaba tan delgada, seguro que se había pasado las cuatro semanas que había faltado sin comer bien, y su cabellera había desaparecido dejando paso al mismo corte de cuando era pequeña.

-Eres tonta.-le dijo Sai.- ¿Cómo quieres que te deje, si eres la primera mujer a la que he querido?-susurró Sai delicadamente en el oído de Hinata.

-Pe..pero..Hana.-dijo Hinata tartamudeando.

-Hana solo era una amiga, se acaba de casar.-dijo Sai.-Te lo conté en mi última carta, se acaba de casar con su mejor amigo.-dijo entregándole el sobre amarilliento.

Hinata abrió el sobre, un dibujo de una joven pareja, ella radiante y él felizmente vestido con el traje de novio y mirando cariñosamente a la mujer.

-Sai, lo siento, mucho.-sollozó Hinata, tirándose al suelo.-No te merezco, déjame por otra, soy tan tonta.- pegó al suelo con su brazo.

-Hinata, escúchame, bien.-dijo Sai mirándola a los ojos.-Yo te quiero solo a ti.-dijo mientras rozaba sus labios con los suyos.

Sai deslizó una mano por la espalda de Hinata, rozando cada parte de su espalda, ella lo abrazó y lo atrajo a su cama, besándolo apasionadamente, Sai se tumbo encima de ella y con cuidado le quitó la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Hinata se sonrojo y se intentó tapar:

-Tu eres lo más hermoso que he visto.-le dijo Sai, mientras tiraba muy lejos la camiseta de Hinata.

Ella rió por el comentario y empezó a besar el cuello de Sai, haciendo que este se riera, Sai desbrochó el sujetador de Hinata, dejando ver su pecho, que era bastante grande para su complexión. Se apoyó en su pecho, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Hinata, ella sonrió.

Besó cada parte de Hinata haciendo que esta soltara gemidos y de vez en cuando risitas, le quitó el pequeño pantalón y lo que quedaba de su ropa interior, ella también lo hizo y beso las manos de Sai.

Sai la miró estaba completamente sonrojada, suponía que el también lo estaría, besó su cuello, su pecho y su barriga y finalmente le pregunto:

-¿Preparada?-pregunto Sai.

-Si.-dijo Hinata.

Sai separó un poco las piernas de Hinata, haciendo que esta se pusiera a temblar, el la abrazo y por fin entró dentro de ella.

Lo primero que sintió Hinata, fue como si algo se rompiera en su interior, y un fuerte escozor, pero luego, Sai empezó a acariciarle, los movimientos empezaban a ir cada vez más rápidos.

Hinata arqueó la espalda, mientras Sai empezaba a gemir, la embestidas fueron aumentando y finalmente Sai cayó rendido a su lado. Hinata lo abrazó fuertemente y lo besó.

Los rayos de luz avisaban de que ya era hora de levantarse, Hinata se vistió sonrojada, y tapó con la manta a Sai. Empezó a hacer el desayuno, unas tortitas, tenía hambre, echo la crema en la sartén.

Unos tímidos pasos alertaron a Hinata de que Sai estaba detrás de ella, la abrazó por detrás haciendo que Hinata se girara y besara a Sai, Sai en un agarre de pasión la alzó a su altura y le besó el cuello.

-Hinata.-aspiró su olor.

Hinata atrajo a Sai al sillón, le empezó a besar, a acariciar su piel y recorrerla toda con su labios, Sai susurraba el nombre de su amada y le acariciaba. Ella acarició su intimidad haciendo que el, en un movimiento brusco se pusiera encima de ella, ella entrecerró sus piernas en la espalda de el, haciendo que el le penetrara, Sai le empezó a embestir, cada vez con más fuerza, ella chillaba el nombre del hombre y finalmente el acabó rendido encima de ella.

-Te quiero.-le dijo Sai.

-Y yo.-dijo Hinata.

Bueno, siento haber tardado tanto, he tenido muchoes exámenes, bueno tengo un par de cosas que decir:

**-Me he cambiado el nick.**

**-Este cáp, es la continuación del 1, o a menos eso he intentado, ha resultado un poco difícil escribirlo.**

**-Muchas gracias por los reviews, estoy muy contenta, espero que sigaís así.**

**-El lemon, ha costado mucho, por eso también me he tardado.**

**Angel of Suburbian:**_No pasa nada, me alegro de que te haya gustado, q lo disfrutes, Gracias!!_

**Kamikazeh: **_Eso, me entró una risa, no sabe como se hace los bebes, menos mal que estaba Tsunade, por que sino, puff, gracias!!_

**Hyuuga-hikari: **_Muchas gracias, es que Sai, es tan lindo (suspiro), gracias!!_

**Kaorii-chan: **_Me alegro de que te haya gustado, Sai es tan lino, Gracias!!_

**Arekusa: **_Lo del Lemon, Xd, ya lo tienes, que pervertida es tu inner, xDDD, gracias!!_

**Chibik-lady: **_Lemon, otra xDD, sorpresas habrá y muchas, (se rie como una loca) Gracias!!_

**Hinata-MisaMisa-Cullen: **_Un libro bastante bueno, por lo que parece en este capítulo, XDDD, lo que hacen los libros, Gracias!!_

**Helenhr: **_Vivan las parejas raras, porque sino las hubiera, el mundo seria un rollo patatero, Gracias!! XD_

**Hiromi-Ayanita: **_Gracias, sep, me alegro de que te haya gustado y espero q continúes leyendo, Gracias!!_

**Danna-sama: **_El final no se como acabará, aún no lo tengo acabado, XD, sep el de Sasuke y Hinata fue un poco triste, Gracias!!_


	6. Boxer

Lápices de colores 

Cap.3 Boxer

Hinata despertó, avergonzada, miró a Sai que descansaba tranquilamente debajo suya. Su cara se puso de un color rojo intenso y sonrió tontamente al ver descansar a Sai, parecía un niño pequeño.

Unos fuertes golpes llamaron a la puerta, Hinata se apresuro a ponerse un pequeño pantalón y una camiseta que había encontrado de Sai. Al abrir la puerta empezó a tibutear, era Neji Hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga y Hanabi Hyuga, Hinata se quedó aterrorizada:

-¿Nos vas a dejar entrar?¿Dónde están tus modales?-le dijo Hanabi, ella les dejo entrar.-¡Qué desastre!-gritó Hanabi.

Sai, abrió los ojos, estaba contento, Hinata le quería ya se lo había declarado, y la verdad es que había funcionado muy bien, iba a marcharse hacía al comedor cuando de repente oyó unas voces, dos de ellas eran de hombres, mientras que la otra era chillona, pertenecía a una niña.

Sai, no sabía que hacer, tampoco sabía quiénes eran. Miró por todos los sitios buscando su bóxer, pero no los encontró, tampoco encontró su pantalón corto ni su camiseta, le estaba dando un infarto, recogió todas las prendas de ropa, para intentar taparse, pero, ninguna era lo suficiente grande, para hacerlo. Se escondió detrás de las cortinas, esperando a que no lo vieran.

-Hermanita.-se ve que el castigo que le había impuesto Hiashi, había funcionado.-Me gusta tu salón.-se rió esta.

Hinata bajo la cabeza avergonzada, y miró todos los sitios buscando a Sai, Hinata miró unos pies que asomaban detrás de las cortinas y no puedo evitar sonreír. Neji miró extrañado a Hinata, estaba rara, Hinata se marchó a la cocina a por un poco de té.

-Padre, Hinata lleva ropa de chico.-le dijo muy bajito.

-Me he dado cuenta, Hanabi.-le dijo Hiashi.

Hiashi estaba un poco enfadado, no sabía el por que pero Hinata le ocultaba algo gordo, muy gordo. Neji intentaba tranquilizar a Hiashi hablándole de nuevas técnicas de Hanabi, no sabia, pero tenía que proteger a Hinata a toda costa.

-Ya esta, el té.-le dijo Hinata tímidamente.

-Bien.-Hiashi cogió una taza.

Hiashi no lo había previsto pero la taza estaba lo bastante caliente para escaldarse la lengua y quemarse, aquello hizo que el líquido caliente salpicara a Hanabi y esta que tirara el suyo.

Hinata fue a por una bayeta para limpiar el suelo, Hanabi la acompañó y la ayudo, por obligación de su padre. Las dos jóvenes volvieron enseguida, Hinata se arrodilló al igual que Hanabi y empezó a limpiar el suelo.

El líquido había llegado hasta cerca de la cortina, y Sai cada vez se estaba poniendo más nervioso, esperaba a que Hanabi no se acercara demasiado.

Hinata corrió a limpiar el suelo y le dijo a Hanabi que no hacía falta:

-Bueno, queríamos ver tu casa.-le dijo Hiashi.

-Bien.-le dijo Hinata nerviosa, ella intentó recoger todo lo de Sai.

Primero entraron a la cocina, que era la que mas o menos estaba presentable, Neji le dio su aprobado, mientras que Hiashi no dijo nada y Hanabi arrugó la nariz. Después los dirigió a la habitación del caballete, Hiashi miró los dibujos esparcidos por el suelo.

-¿Dibujas?-le preguntó a Hinata.

-Etto... yo...yo...no...-Hinata empezó a tartamudear.

-¿Son tuyos?-le preguntó Hanabi.

-No... digo ¡SI!-chilló Hinata.

-Dibujas bien.-le dijo Hiashi.

Sai, sintió hervir, ¿¿cómo que solo dibujaba bien??, ¿¿quién se había creído ese??, soltó un sonoro suspiro. Hanabi se giró para ver de donde procedía el ruido.

-No te preocupes Hanabi-chan.-le dijo dulcemente Hinata a Hanabi.- La casa es muy vieja, y a veces entran unos gatos a comer.-mintió.

-Ah.-Hanabi no se lo creía.

Hinata les enseñó el servicio pequeño.

-Muy bonito.-dijo Hiashi, mientras en el pequeño servicio entraba Neji, Hanabi y Hiashi.

-Pero muy pequeño, hemos entrado los tres y ya no cabe nadie más.-dijo Hanabi.

-Mejor.-dijo Neji, poniéndole doble significado a la frase.

Hinata subió tranquilamente por las escaleras asustada, de lo que podría haber en su habitación, ya no sabía donde estaba Sai, así que empezó a hablar fuerte:

-¡Como te va el entrenamiento Hanabi!-le chilló, asustando a los tres, Hanabi casi se cae por las escaleras.

-Bien, pero no grites.-le dijo Hanabi.

-¿Yo?¡No estoy gritando!-le dijo Hinata.

-Hinata-sama si que lo esta haciendo.-dijo Neji educadamente.

Hinata calló, no quería parecer idiota. Sai, había llegado hasta la habitación de Hinata mientras que ella le enseñaba el servicio a su familia, no supo lo que hacer, maldijo que Hinata tuviera el armario lleno de cosas y que no hubiera un hueco debajo de la cama.

Los pasos cada vez eran más cercanos, Sai, hizo lo más tonto, saltó por la ventana sin nada que taparse. Por suerte cayó en unos matorrales en los que estaba trabajando Hinata, pero con mala suerte su vecina, la mujer más cotilla que ha conocido en su vida estaba en su jardín.

-Oh, Sai ya has vuelto.-dijo la mujer de unos treinta y muchos años.-¿Cómo te fue la misión?-le preguntó.

Sai dio gracias a que los arbustos le llegaban por encima de la cadera, y a regañadientes le respondió a la mujer:

-Si, ha sido una misión bastante larga, y difícil.-dijo Sai, intentando ser amable.

Pero aquella mujer era una aprovechada de tres al cuarto. Así que se acercó a Sai y le abrazó:

-Pobre chico.-dijo ella, se separó un poco y miró a Sai abajo.- Ya sabía yo que no te podía resistir a mis encantos.-le dijo ella.

Sai no sabía que hacer, si echaba a correr todo el mundo le vería y si se quedaba allí quieto era muy probable que esa mujer lo violara allí mismo:

-Señora, por favor.-dijo Sai intentándosela quitar de encima.

-Ya eres mío.-dijo la mujer acercándose mas.

La puerta trasera se abrió dejando a un Neji y a un Hiashi muy asustados y a una Hanabi muy divertida:

-Hasta luego, Sai.-dijo la señora.

-Vieja choca.-le susurró Sai enfadado.

Sai se giró tapando sus vergüenzas y le hizo una pequeña inclinación a Hiashi en señal de respeto:

-Ya se por que te lo has elegido, hermanita.-dijo Hanabi con el Byukugan encendido.

Hinata se puso colorada completamente, y miraba abajo, no sabía que hacer, así que se quitó los pantalones y se los pasó a Sai, Sai los atrapó al vuelo, mientras que Neji no paraba de mirar a Hinata, asustado por su comportamiento, ya se lo contaría a Tenten.

-Hiashi-sama.-dijo Sai, intentando volver a la normalidad.

-Padre.-dijo Hinata avergonzada.

-¡Por Dios!¡Tengo una familia de pervertidos!-chilló este.- Tu niña, deja de mirar.-le dijo a Hanabi que aún tenía el Byukugan encendido.-Tu señalo.- señalo a Hinata.-Ponte algo por dios.-le dijo.-Tu deja de mirar, que eres su primo.-le chilló a Neji.-Y tu.-señalo a Sai.-Acercaté.

Sai se acercó asustado, era la primera vez que tenía miedo de un hombre viejo, pero la verdad es que en ese momento Hiashi Hyuga daba más miedo que tres Tsunades juntas. Hiashi levantó el puño y le pegó en la cabeza a Sai dejándolo inconsciente:

-Gracias Hinata, por dejarme ver tu casa.-le dijo esto y se marchó.

-Adiós hermanita, me pasaré más por aquí.-le dijo burlonamente Hanabi.

-Hasta la vista, Hinata-sama.-le dijo Neji aún sonrojado.

Hinata intentó levantar a Sai, y lo arrastró hasta el sofá, la verdad es que ese día había sido muy divertido y vergonzoso.

-¿Sai?-le zarandeó Hinata.

-Hinata, me duele la cabeza.-dijo Sai, con un chichón recién echo.

-Ya.-le dijo esta XD.

Gracias por los reviews, siento la tardanza, estoy a finales de exámenes. Bss a todos!! Reviews, gracias!!

**Loveless0Crystal0Angelic: **_Espero que llegue a ser una de tus favoritas, porque la verdad es que se ven muy monos juntos, muchas gracias._

**Chibik-Lady: **_See, los libros lo pueden todo, XD, de nada, Hinata es tan nerviosa que enseguida saca conclusiones precipitadas, gracias!!_

**TheKamikazeDemon: **_Me ha echo gracia como lo has llamado, la practica de los bebes, muchas gracias!!_

**Helenhr: **_Jijiji, como sigan así ya veremos lo que pasa, como en este cap... jajaja, gracias!!_

**Danna-sama: **_ Me has llamado perver XD (Inner: Te has dado tú por aludida) 0//0, pervers (se empieza a reír sola) gracias!!!_

**Naoko-chan uchida: **_Siento haber tardado tanto, Naoko-chan, muchas gracias por el apoyo, gracias!!!_


	7. Tú eres

Tú eres

**Cáp.4 Lápices de colores**

**Tú eres...**

Dios, cada vez que recordaba la escena de la semana pasada a Hinata se le subían los colores, y lo mejor era que Hanabi venía más seguido a verla, bueno a ver exactamente a Sai, porque de ella pasaba completamente, solo le hablaba para pedirle algo.

Sonrió con un poco de amargura, aunque Hanabi sabía muy bien disimular delante de su padre, Hinata sabía que le guardaba rencor por haberse marchado y amenazado, solo faltaba que Hanabi intentara quitarle a Sai y ya tendría todo lo que ella quería.

Pero Hinata no iba a dejar a Sai marcharse así como así, bueno si él quería si le dejaría marcharse, pero si era cosa de su hermana no, no le dejaría.

-¿Hinata?-la voz de Sai le despertó.

-¿Si?-se sonrojo nada más ver los ojos oscuros de él.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó, ella solo asintió.

-Voy a preparar el desayuno.-le dijo mientras se marchaba hacía la cocina.

Sai la miró preocupado, sabía que Hinata era de las chicas más sensibles y frágiles mentalmente que había conocido, por una parte eso le gustaba, pero por otra eso podría llevar a Hinata a hacer una locura. Como la vez anterior.

Suspiró un poco frustrado. Alguien golpeó con delicadeza la puerta y Sai fue a recibir a la persona. ¿Adivináis quién era? Su futura cuñada, Hanabi Hyuga estaba enfrente suya con un vestido bastante sugerente, que dejaba ver marcada su figura, mientras que su largo cabello castaño caía como una cascada por debajo de su cintura.

-Hola, Sai.-dijo con una voz melosa.

Sai se quedo hipnotizado, quizás por que se sorprendió verla tan femenina. Nunca la había visto así, pero simplemente le asustó el tono de su voz, ella solía ser fría.

-Hola...-seguía parado enfrente suya.

Hinata salió de la cocina para recibir a la visitante. Y miró con tristeza como Sai la miraba, bajó la mirada y fue a recibir a Hanabi:

-Hola, hermana.-le tembló la voz a Hinata.

-Hola.-su voz volvió a cambiar, ahora era fría.

-¿Quieres desayunar?-le pregunto cortésmente Hinata, Hanabi asintió.

Hinata volvió a la cocina con lágrimas en los ojos, la muralla que estaba construyendo para alejarse del clan se estaba desmoronando ante sus ojos, tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que Sai ya no la quisiera como antes.

Hanabi entro a la pequeña sala de estar, y se sentó en el sillón, cruzando sus níveas piernas. Sai fue a poner la mesa. Hanabi se levantó del sillón y intentó ayudar a Sai:

-Sai,¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-el solo asintió.-¿Cuál sería tu mujer ideal?-le dijo melosamente.

-Pues...-se lo pensó un poco-La mujer ideal sería guapa, sexy, extrovertida, animada y sociable.-recitó él.

Acto siguiente Hanabi entrelazo sus manos con las de Sai.

Hinata llevaba a duras penas la bandeja llena de comida, oyó con tristeza lo que decía Sai. Ella no era la mujer ideal, no era sexy, no era extrovertida y mucho menos animada o sociable. Entró como en alma en pena al comedor y se quedó petrificada, Sai tenía la mano sobre la de Hanabi.

La bandeja cayó al suelo, rompiendo todos los platos, Sai se giró para verla pálido como la leche, mientras Hinata salía de la casa corriendo.

Sai suspiró angustiado y retiró la mano de la de Hanabi, ni siquiera la miro y subió a su habitación:

-Marchate.-le ordenó.

Hanabi salió de casa sonriente, sabía la debilidad de su hermana, todo estaba en su cabecita.

Hinata caminó por el bosque sin rumbo alguno, sollozando algo ilegible. Se odio a si misma por ser tan débil, mientras que caía al suelo.

-¿Quién es?-soltó una voz risueña.

-Callaté Kisame.-le sentenció una voz seria.

-Venga Itachi.-se rió el hombre.

Kisame le dio la vuelta con delicadeza al cuerpo de la joven, Itachi miró a la joven, la zarandeó un poco para que se despertara:

-¿Sai?-es lo primero que murmuró la chica, al principió se parecía, pero cuando su vista vislumbró los ojos rojos de Itachi, enseguida se levantó asustada.- Tu deberías estar muerto.-le siseó ella.

Itachi sonrió con tranquilidad, mientras que Kisame se reía a carcajadas, Hinata los miró asustada ¿qué hacían aquí?¿Qué hacia Itachi Uchiha en Konoha?¿No estaba muerto?¿No lo había matado Sasuke?

-Bueno, ¿qué hacemos con ella?-dijo Kisame.

Itachi se acercó a Hinata, y le susurró al oido:

-Ven con nosotros, te harás mas fuerte.-un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hinata.

Mecánicamente su mente le decía que se marchase de allí, pero el corazón de Hinata estaba destrozado, y claro quería vencer a Hanabi y acabar con ella, y quería que Sai la reconociera como alguien fuerte, y si esa era la única manera, así sería.

-Si.-ella alzó la mirada.

Itachi la ayudó a levantarse del suelo, mientras Hinata echaba su última mirada a su casa, volvería y sería más fuerte que nunca.

Itachi cogió de la muñeca a Hinata, aún no se había recuperado de sus heridas, y no pensaba utilizar sus poderes para atrapar a la chica.

Caminaban lentamente pero a Itachi le costaba, su cuerpo aún no se había recuperado de la muerte, tenía que encontrar a Pein, Kodan, Zetsu y Tobi. Nunca les había pedido nada, pero Itachi quería volver a formar Akatkusi, cuanto antes mejor, y la mujer que estaba a su lado sería uno de ellos.

Maldijo por debajo a su hermano pequeño, las heridas eran profundas y claro, su cuerpo no estaba regenerado.

Hinata le miró preocupada, Uchiha Itachi no se quejaba, pero se notaba en su tez pálida y en sus ojeras:

-¿Se encuentra bien?-le pregunto Hinata.

-Kisame, no aguanto más.-le dijo Itachi.

Kisame sacó algo, se lo entregó a Hinata y se rió un poco:

-Restriégaselo por todas sus heridas, yo voy a buscar algo para comer.-le ordenó a Hinata.

Hinata se resguardó junto a Itachi en una raíz de un árbol, lo bastante grande para taparlos a los tres. Hinata le ayudo a Itachi a quitarse la camiseta, Itachi gruñó de dolor:

-Date prisa, chica.-le ordenó.

Hinata destapó el botecito y se lo empezó a poner a Itachi, Itachi suspiró de alivio, menos mal que Kisame le había encontrado, el dolor era fuerte, a veces deseaba morirse otra vez.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto Itachi.

-Hinata, Hyuga Hinata.-le dijo ella.

-¿La heredera?-ella asintió.- Que divertido.

Hinata le miró confusa, ¿qué tenia de divertido si se estaba semi muriendo? A menos que este tío fuera masoquista, eso ya sería otra cosa.

Kisame trajo algunas frutas, Hinata se las partió a Itachi, el pobre no podía masticar, mucho. Después de comer, Hinata limpió las heridas de Itachi.

-Así que eres la heredera del clan Hyuga, ¿cuántos años tienes? Debes de tener la edad de mi hermano.-le dijo.- La última vez que vi, eras una niña muy vergonzosa que se escondía detrás de su padre.-se rió con su voz grave.

-Perdone, Uchiha-san, ¿de que me conoce?-le preguntó Hinata.

Itachi levantó la barbilla de Hinata y sonrió con tranquilidad, mientras estudiaba el rostro de la joven. Hinata se sonrojo un poco, había a que reconocerlo, Uchiha Itachi era guapo, muy guapo.

Se acerco al oído de Hinata y le dijo:

-Yo soy...

--Sai--

Hacía un par de horas que Hinata se había marchado, al principio no la siguió, porque pensaba que se daría cuenta de que él solo la quería a ella, que aunque Hanabi viniese desnuda, ella siempre sería su mujer ideal.

Pero aún no había vuelto, y la había buscado, no la había encontrado. Sai empezó a buscarla por Konoha, pero ni siquiera estaba en casa de Neji:

-¿Qué le has hecho a Hinata-sama?-le preguntó Neji.

Sai se lo explico, el solo le miro con preocupación. Neji quería a Hinata-sama, bueno antes la había querido, pero desde que se fijo más en Tenten, ese amor había sido sustituido por amor fraternal.

-Voy a hablar con Tsunade.-le dijo Neji.

Sai, fue preguntando a toda la gente, pero de Hinata, nada, al menos esperaba que estuviese bien, porque sino, no se lo perdonaría.

-Pero mi mujer ideal no es así.-se dijo así mismo Sai.-Mi mujer ideal es dulce, tranquila y cariñosa.

Varios días después

Tsunade, estaba pensativa, y a la vez enfadada. La verdad es que se estaba preocupando por Hinata. Según los informes que había recibido Kisame, y dos personas más habían estado en Konoha, y ahora estaban cerca de la Villa de la Arena, pero lo más extraño es que una de esas personas parecía ser una joven.

Tsunade negó con la cabeza, Hinata era demasiado buena y tierna, para ir con el estúpido de Kisame, pero lo que más le aterraba era quién era la pareja que acompañaba a Kisame.

-Nada.-dijo uno de los anbu.

Hinata había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, había que reconocerlo esa chica cada vez la sorprendía más.

-Tsunade, tenemos noticias...-dijo entrando rápidamente un ninja.- La villa de la arena nos ha informado de que Kisame, ha estado allí y que se dirigían al norte.-le dijo.

-Llama a Sai, Uzumaki, Uchiha, Haruno, Tenten, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Rock y dile a la Villa de la Arena que van.-el joven asintió.

**Bueno, primero quiero decir, que siento muchísimo la tardanza, he estado realmente ocupada. Segundo, muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejáis reviews, Gracias!!**

**Loveless-Akemi: **_Que ilusión ! Muchas gracias, siento mucho la tardanza, ya me pasaré por tus fics, espero que te guste._

**Hinata-chan248: **_Gracias!! Si, quería hacer un capítulo un poco más alegre. xD._

**Naoko-chan uchida: **_Gracias!! Esta vez si que me he tardado un montón, pero tranquila que actualizaré pronto. _

**TheKamikazeDemon: **_See, los Hyugas son unos pervertidos!! Jajaja! Gracias!!_

**Chibik-lady: **_Me ha gustado eso de "Honorable, Venerable y Honrosa", si supieran los del consejo, gracias!!_

**Helenhr: **_Pobre de Sai y... también de tu hermano, anda que quererlos violar, si es que las mujeres de hoy en día, xD, gracias!!_

**Danna-sama: **_Si que hacen de malos, bueno no exactamente, solo Hanabi, al menos de momento. Tranquila solo lo hacía de broma XD.Gracias!!_

**Luna-Uzumaki-Uchiha: **_Jejeje, muchas gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado!!_

**Arekusa: **_Gracias, al final vamos a catalogar a Hanabi de pervertida, Gracias!!_


	8. La guerra ha empezado

-Tú eres Cap.8 Lápices de colores

La guerra ha empezado

-Tú eres...-se acercó mas al oido de Hinata.-Tu eres mi prometida.-sonrió sarcásticamente.

Kisame casi se atraganta, su sonrisa fue sustituida por una cara totalmente inhumana, Itachi desvió la mirada hacía su amigo, siempre hacia lo mismo.

-Ah...-susurró Hinata, la verdad es que no sabia lo que decir.

Ella había sido la prometida de Itachi Uchiha, por un momento se sentía halagada pero un extraño resentimiento hacia su clan sustituyó el sentimiento.

-Tranquila, ya no existe clan Uchiha.-sonrió para si mismo.

Hinata lo miro con poco entusiasmo, Itachi era un chico muy extraño y raro, o eso era que le parecía y la verdad es que tenía razón.

Kisame rió, estar con Hinata iba a ser divertido y más aún cuando se la presentara a Pein y Kodan, los dos se iban a reír de lo lindo, y más aún Tobi.

-Que pena que Deidara ya no este.-se dijo a si mismo Kisame.

-¿Has dicho algo Kisame?-le pregunto Itachi.

-No.-le dijo Kisame.

Hinata miró a ambos, Kisame parecía un tiburón y era realmente feo, tenía un sarcasmo odioso y se reía por cualquier cosa que hiciera Itachi, pero Itachi era todo lo contrario a el, él era guapo casi nunca decía nada y siempre contestaba fríamente.

Suspiró de nuevo, ¿cuándo el mundo se había vuelto loco?, la verdad es que no lo sabia ni ella misma. Bajo la cabeza avergonzada, ella era muy débil todo lo contrario de ellos dos.

Itachi la miró pensativo, tendría que hablar con Tobi sobre Hinata, para colmo el estúpido de Kisame no hacía más que reírse de él.

Itachi le lanzo una mirada asesina a Kisame, pronto, cuando se recuperara se enteraría de quién era Itachi Uchiha.

Kisame se tumbó en la raíz del árbol, cansado.

Itachi miró a Hinata:

-Cuando me recupere, te enseñare, ahora duerme.-le ordeno el joven a la chica.

Ella asintió y sin palabra se tumbó en el suelo, tenía ganas de dormir, de dormir para siempre sin preocupaciones, pero aún le quedaba un largo camino para eso, y mientras tanto tendría que luchar para encontrarse bien.

-Mañana a primera hora nos levantaremos.-dijo Kisame mientras gruñía.

-Kisame, no marees.-le dijo Itachi.

Sai

Volvió a girar su cara hacia la ventana, hacía un par de días que Hinata se había marchado, y lo había dejado solo.

Se levanto del ventanal y se fue directo a la habitación donde solía dibujar. Abrió el cajón izquierdo y saco las temperas y los pinceles. Se dirigió al armario para sacar al lienzo y un baso de agua.

Se sentó en la silla, y empezó a esbozar el dibujo, tendría que ser un dibujo que expresara lo que el sentía.

-¿Sai?-la voz de Tenten le llamo.

-Estoy en la habitación.-le dijo pesadamente.

-Recoge tus cosas, nos vamos a buscar a Hinata.-le dijo alegremente Tenten, Sai sonrió.

Varios días después...

Hinata suspiró pesadamente, mientras se dejaba caer en la dura cama. El entrenamiento con Itachi había sido muy duro y la había dejado destrozada.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, era Kodan, la chica de color azul. Se apoyó seriamente en el marco de la puerta, y sonrió a Hinata.

-Hoy lo has hecho bien.-dijo ella mientras se sentaba en el suelo.-Seguro que pronto derrotaras a Itachi.

-No lo creo.-le dijo Hinata.

Kodan se rió, lo que más le gustaba de Hinata era que se sobre valoraba y era fácil hacerla deprimirse, sobretodo si hablabas de cierto chico.

-Venga, que pronto va ser la cena, hoy le toca a Pein.-puso cara de asco.-Puajj.-escupió mientras salía de la habitación.

Hinata volvió a suspirar pesadamente, tenía que reconocer que Pein, no era un magnifico cocinero, casi ninguno de la organización.

Se cambió las ropas del entrenamiento y salió de la habitación, casi todos ya se encontraban en el comedor, Pein se estaba intentando concentrar en que no se le quemara la comida, si había algo que no le gustaba era poner a Itachi de mal humor.

-¿Qué estas haciendo, Pein?-le pregunto Hinata.

-Verduras con un poco de carne.- le dijo concentrado.

-Ah...-le susurró Hinata mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba al lado de Kisame.

Kisame la miro durante un segundo, mientras jugaba con el tenedor, la mirada estaba cargada de burla y odio, no le caí bien y eso lo sabia.

-Ya esta.-dijo Pein, mientras acercaba los platos y se los tiraba a cada uno.

Hinata miró preocupada el plato, no es que tuviera algo en contra de Pein, pero la verdad es que se le había quitado el apetito.

-¡Hinata, ven!-le ordenó la voz de Itachi.

Hinata se levantó enseguida, mientras Pein le dirigía una mirada de reproche a Itachi. Entró en la habitación de Itachi, que estaba en la cama retorciéndose de dolor, Itachi aún no se había recuperado.

-Acércate.-le dijo.

Hinata le hizo caso y se acercó a Itachi, de repente Itachi se levanto de la cama hasta quedar a su altura, Hinata podía sentir su respiración.

Itachi rozo sus labios con los de ella, sintió el cálido aliento de Hinata.

El beso fue casto, pero lleno de sentimiento, una mezcla de cariño y necesidad pasó a Hinata.

Pero Hinata se separó inmediatamente, la cara de Sai le llegó a la mente, su sonrisa, o cuando le hacía cosquillas, no, no podía traicionarlo. Se había echo una promesa, ser fuerte y derrotar a Hanabi.

Hinata se levantó inmediatamente del suelo, no quería ver a la cara a Itachi.

-Hinata...-balbuceó Itachi.

Hinata no le oyó sus pensamientos estaban lejos, muy lejos a varios kilómetros de allí, en una pequeña casa de campo.

Sai

Sai se levantó, se frotó los párpados, no había podido dormir en varios días, y menos cuando el grupo había decidido separarse, estaba seguro que por mucho que ellos buscarán a Hinata, el único que la encontraría sería él, porque él iría a por ella o ella a por él.

Sasuke se levantó a continuación de él, sin mediar palabra se sentó al lado de él, mientras sostenía su pose arrogante.

-¿Pensando en Hinata?-le pregunto Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sai relampaguearon, Sasuke nunca hablaba con él.

-¿A que viene ese interés por mi, Sasuke Uchiha?-le pregunto socarronamente Sai.

Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé.-dijo curvando sus labios.

-Si, que estoy pensando en ella.-le dijo Sai.- ¿Crees que estará bien?

-Seguro.-le aseguró Sasuke.

Naruto y Sakura se despertaron al cabo de un rato.

-Tenemos que seguir.-dijo Sakura.

Hinata

Estaba totalmente confundida, amaba a Sai, pero Itachi, nunca se había comportado así, era la primera vez que le mostraba cariño, y Hinata se sentía halagada.

Anhelaba que esto acabara, quería dormir profundamente y no tener que pensar en nada y en nadie, estaba cansada.

-Sai...-susurró Hinata mientras sus ojos caían pesadamente.

-¡¡DESPIERTA!!- Kodan le grito al oído.

Hinata malhumorada se levanto de mala gana, y se quedó mirando a Kodan.

-Hoy por fin serás miembro de Akatsuki.-rió esta.

-¿Ya?¿Tan pronto?-Hinata estaba anonadada.

-Si.-dijo mientras asentía.

Hinata salió de su cama de un salto, estaba ilusionada, mientras abrazaba a Kodan, ella seguía sin decir nada.

-Por cierto, tendremos que hacerte una túnica nueva y ropa que se te ajuste más a ti.-se dijo más para si misma que para Hinata.

-¿Qué?- Hinata la miró asustada.

Kodan solo hacía más que reír, si de algo estaba segura era de que Hinata le daban miedo los cambios bruscos y sin planeados.

De repente Pein entró en la habitación junto con Zetsu, Hinata lo miró con cara de interrogante y Pein le tiró un saco de cuero:

-Es tuyo.-le dijo mientras salía de la habitación

Hinata abrió delicadamente en saco, para sacar un anillo, un anillo con el kanji de Hokuto, es decir estrella del norte, Hinata solo pudo sonreír.

-Ven, ahora me toca a mi.-dijo Zetsu, mientras le entregaba la capa oficial de Akatsuki.

Hinata le agradeció el gesto a Zetsu.

-Aunque Itachi y Kisame son un poco renegados para dar regalos, esto es de parte mía y de ellos.-dijo Kodan entregándole un par de ropas de color negro.- Y ahora pruébatelas.-dijo empujando a los chicos afuera de la habitación.

Hinata estiró la ropa, eran unas mayas de color negro un poco más arriba de las rodillas, luego encima de la mayas, había una larga falda que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, y un top de mangas largas.

Hinata se moría de vergüenza, y encima, para colmo unas botas.

Se puso la túnica de Akatsuki y salió de la habitación, todos habían vuelto a sus cosas, menos mal, porque sentía como se iba a desmayar.

-Estas muy guapa.-la voz de Itachi le dio un escalofrío.

Sin duda se había quedado sin palabras.

Sai

Pronto estaría con Hinata, las fuentes que les habían dado, indicaban que Akatsuki estaba cerca, y además con todos sus componentes, necesitarían muchos ninjas fuertes, porque iba a correr sangre, mucha.

Por lo que sabían eran, siete, siete personas con poderes extraordinarios, casi invencibles y estaba Itachi Uchiha.

Sai miró de reojo a Sasuke, estaba seguro que no tenía muchas ganas de ver a su hermano, y menos desde la última vez.

Esa vez casi le quita los ojos, y Itachi acabo muerto, pero lo habían revivido, y seguro que tenía ganas de venganza.

La lucha estaba apunto de empezar. Y no solo iba a ser batallas, el amor también.

**/**

Bueno, gracias por todos los reviews!! Siento haber tardado tanto pero es que es final de curso y se amontonan los exámenes y no quiero quedarme todo un verano estudiando, aparte de que tengo un concierto y pronto tengo que tocar. Bsss, cuidaos y reviews!!

**Danna-sama:** Sip, he tardado un poco, demasiado, Hanabi no tiene 12 años ni mucho menos, si Hinata tiene 20 años, Hanabi tendrá unos 15 o 16, gracias por el review!!

**Cullen´s style:** Gracias por obligarla XD, see Hanabi, tenía que ser, muchas gracias por el review!!

**Soleanna:** Pos no se, pero alguna figura geométrica es, XD, que chiste más malo, gracias por el review!!

**TheKamikazeDemon:** Me alegro que pienses eso de la historia, muchas gracias!!

**Hyuuga-hikari:** A mi si que me da ganas de matarla, vamos ha hacer una conspiración contra ella, XD gracias por el review!!

**Harmonia love**: Gracias, see maldita Hanabi, será..., muchísimas gracias por el review!!

**Helen hr**: Sai vs Itachi, ¿quién ganará?, ni yo misma lo se, no, que es broma, si que lo se, jijiji, gracias por el review!!

**Shiatsuki-chan: **Sip, Hinata es aún muy desconfiada, eso se debe a su timidez, me alegro que te guste, gracias por el review!!

**Hinata-chan248:** ¿Que le abra dicho Itachi? Chanchanchan, XD, muchas gracias por el review!! Y te vuelvo a dejar con la duda.!

**HoshinoTsuya:** Fría, que buena idea has tenido, XD, no Hinata nunca podrá ser fría, bueno no del todo, muchas gracias por el review!!

**Yusha:** No le cae ciertamente bien Hinata, así que con el pescadilla, na de na. Gracias por el review!!

**OzzTheStraightener**: Gracias me alegro de que te guste el fic, muchas gracias!!


	9. Dos gotas de agua

Itachi la miró, y Hinata sintió una oleada de vergüenza, no le gustaba como le miraba

Cáp.9 Dos gotas de agua

Itachi la miró, y Hinata sintió una oleada de vergüenza, no le gustaba como le miraba.

Su mirada, era fuerte y necesitada. Atraía de una manera extraña, Itachi se le acercó y la abrazó, Hinata se quedó de piedra, no estaba segura de que ese acto iba por buen camino.

Pero él siguió, la siguió abrazando como su vida dependiese de ello, a Hinata eso le reconforto, hacía tiempo que se sentía un poco sola, sin Sai todo parecía un infierno.

Itachi levantó su cabeza, para luego mirar a Hinata, se acercó a sus labios y la besó salvajemente. Hinata reaccionó y le permitió que siguiera.

_Flash Back_

_-Sai...-él se giro para mirarla._

_-¿Si?-le preguntó._

_-¿Te... te gustaría tener hijos?-le preguntó algo avergonzada._

_-La verdad... es que ni lo había pensado.-sonrió él._

_Hinata miró divertida a Sai, este chico nunca cambiaría, estaba claro. Ella también le había sonreído._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Itachi...-Hinata se separó inmediatamente de él.-Lo siento, pero yo quiero a otra persona.-sonrió amargamente.

-¿A quién? Al que te dejo por tu hermana, al que lloras todas las noches.-dijo Itachi levantando la voz.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-le preguntó asustada Hinata.

-No te importa.-le dijo fríamente.

-¿Cómo no me va importar? Estas hablando de cosas que yo hacía antes de unirme a Akatsuki...Dímelo.-le exigió Hinata levantando la voz.-¡Dímelo!

-Eres una niña tonta, idiota y caprichosa.-le siseó Itachi mientras salía de la habitación.

Hinata miró como se marchaba, no sin antes echarle una mirada asesina llena de odio y rencor, por haberle recordado a él.

Itachi cerró la puerta con fuerza haciendo que un par de cuadros se cayeran.

-Imbécil.-le dijo Hinata, mientras dos gotas de agua caían de sus ojos.

Hinata se sintió extraña, lloraba por alguien que le importaba, las lágrimas siguieron recorriendo su cara, ¿Itachi le importaba?

¿Tanto para llorar? ¿Tanto para hacerle sentir dolor en su corazón? ¿O solo era que le había insultado?

Hinata suspiró afectada, lo mejor era alejarse de él.

Cinco meses después

Suspiró cansada, volvía a recordar una y otra vez su pelea con Itachi, desde entonces solo lo había visto una noche.

Una noche que había dicho mucho de ellos, necesidad de amor.

Tres meses después

-Es la hora...-dijo una voz, Hinata la identificó como la de Konan.

_Sai_

Por fin había llegado, estaban tan cerca de Akatsuki que se sentía el miedo. La base estaba cerca, y ya se podían ver siete figuras, todas estaban quietas, y amenazaban con abalanzarse encima de cualquiera que osara molestarle.

-Sai, lo principal es rescatar a Hinata.-dijo Sasuke.

-Si.-y asintió con la cabeza.

Sasuke miró a la sombra que estaba a la derecha del todo, sabía que era él, y que nada más comenzar la batalla iría a por él, aunque, ya sabía toda la verdad sobre lo que había pasado en su clan.

Se oyó como alguien refunfuñaba algo, pero nadie se atrevió a abrir la boca, excepto un ninja.

-Os voy a matar.-gritó directamente Naruto.

-¡Naruto!-gritó Sakura.

_Hinata_

Lo miró con una delicadeza, como si pensara que en cualquier momento Sai se fuera a esfumar, dejando paso a las tinieblas.

No movió ni un solo músculo esperando a que ellos atacaran, no lo deseaba pero tenía que hacer algo.

De repente Naruto se acercó y encaró a Pein, le iba a pegar un puñetazo, pero Pein era mucho más rápido.

Hinata no se quitó la capucha, quería que vieran como había cambiado, que había pasado con la vieja Hinata.

Sasuke como era de esperar se abalanzó sobre Itachi, mientras Kisame le intentaba dar con su espada.

Pein y Konan intentaban atrapar a Naruto que se resistía, estaba claro de un momento a otro él se cansaría y dejaría que el kyuby se apoderara de él.

De repente una sombra oscura se abalanzó sobre ella, tirándola al suelo. Hinata miró a su agresor era ni más ni menos que Sai.

No la había reconocido, y Hinata sonrió y se quitó la capucha dejando al descubierto su media melena, que había crecido desde que se la había cortado.

Sai miró asustado a Hinata, pero ella se quedó allí quieta, Sakura se abalanzó sobre ella con un kunai en la mano.

-Vas a morir, por traidora.-dijo Sakura.

Hinata activó su Byukugan, y la tiró de espaldas, enseguida la kunoichi se volvió a levantar.

-Sakura, para.-le ordenó Sai.

-Lo siento, Sai.-dijo a su pesar Sakura.- Tsunade-sama me envió para acabar con ella.-dijo.-Por el bien de su clan.

Aquello empeoró más la situación de Sakura, porque rápidamente Hinata se echó encima suya, y le paralizó los puntos de chakra.

-Estas mal, si crees que vas a acabar conmigo.-dijo Hinata llena de rabia.

Sakura recuperó rápidamente chakra, mientras que Hinata esperaba a que su contrincante se acercara, para poderla dejar inconsciente, no quería matarla, pero si era necesario lo haría.

-¡Sakura!-chilló Sai, Itachi le había clavado un kunai en el corazón.

-Hace tiempo, que deseaba hacer esto.-dijo Itachi, mientras abrazaba a Hinata.

-Tócala la próxima vez y veras como tu herida no se vuelve a curar.-le amenazó Itachi.

Hinata se separó inmediatamente de Itachi, pegándole una bofetada, dejándole extrañado y confuso.

-Te odio, Itachi Uchiha.-dijo Hinata, pero de repente algo perforo el pecho de Itachi, Hinata miró a Naruto con terrible dolor.

Hinata se lanzó sobre Naruto, mientras le daba una paliza a puñetazo limpio, pegándole en la cara, después activo su byukugan y paro todos sus puntos de chakra.

-Recoged a Itachi.-dijo Pein mientras se marchaban.-Por hoy esta bien.

Hinata saltó enseguida al lado de Itachi.

-Hinata...-le dijo Sai.- Hinata.

-Sai...-susurró.-Te quiero...-lloró.- Volveré.

Sai la miró, estaba confusa, llorando y sus piernas estaban empezando a temblar, su cara se había vuelto pálida y se estaba poniendo histérica.

Hinata salió corriendo con Itachi en los brazos, mientras sollozaba.

Hinata

Miró a Itachi quién descansaba en su cama, la herida había sido muy profunda y estaba claro que no sanaría.

-Itachi...-susurró Hinata mientras se tumbaba a su lado.

Aspiró su aroma, masculino.

Itachi la abrazó atrayéndola a su lado, él acarició su mejilla y le besó la mejilla, mientras Hinata se apoyaba en su hombro.

-Hinata...-le dijo en voz baja.

-¿Si?-le preguntó.

-Prométeme que cuidaras de los bebés.-dijo Itachi.

-¿Cómo...cómo lo sabes?- se levantó despeinada.

El solo sonrió y la volvió atraer a su lado. Mientras la abrazaba le susurró:

-Konan me lo contó.-dijo Itachi.-Me contó que diste a luz hace menos de cuatro meses, y que esperas otro... mío.-dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Si.-dijo mientras sollozaba.

-Seguro que los dos serán muy fuertes.- dijo mientras jugaba con un mechón de Hinata.-¿Puedes...puedes enseñármela?-Hinata asintió y se marchó de la habitación.

Hinata entró rápidamente en la habitación, y le entregó el bulto a Itachi.

-Es tan guapa como su madre.-le susurró al oído.- Pero tiene los ojos oscuros de su padre, será fuerte.-dijo dándole un beso en la frente al bebé.

Hinata la volvió a poner en su cuna.

-El nuestro seguro que también será fuerte, seguro que sale con tus ojos, y con mi pelo.-dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Seguro...-le sonrió Hinata.

Volvió a tumbarse a su lado, mientras lo abrazaba.

Miró como él cerraba sus ojos, para no abrirlos nunca más. Hinata acarició el mentón, y le besó, seria la última vez que lo haría.

-Te quiero.-le murmuró.

-Y yo.-le dijo mas bien para si misma, porque él ya había dejado de respirar.

Volvió a tumbarse a su lado, sabía que por mucho que se quedara o llorara, nunca se volvería a levantar. Se acurrucó en su brazo que aún seguía caliente y se durmió.

Los rayos del sol iluminaban las dos figuras, una seguía respirando, la otra hacía un par de horas que no.

Hinata se levantó y cogió a Motoko de su cuna.

-Motoko.- y empezó a llorar.- Te cuidare a ti, y a tu hermano o hermana.-sonrió.- Voy a llamar a Pein y a Konan.-se dijo.

Pein ni se inmutó, sabía que perder a miembros era normal. Konan en cambio lo sintió por su amiga quién aún tenia agarrada la mano de Itachi y con el otro sujetaba a Motoko.

Enterraron a Itachi a las afueras de la Organización, donde descansaban los demás miembros.

-Hinata... no hace falta que te quedes, sé que es duro, yo hablaré con el líder.-dijo Konan.

Hinata no supo cuantas horas oyó discutir a Konan con los demás miembros pero por fin decidierón algo.

-Te haremos un jutsu.-dijo Pein.- No podrás hablar de la Organización ni sus planes, ni de los miembros solo de Itachi.-dijo él, Hinata asintió, lo comprendía.- Buena suerte, Hinata.-le dijo mientras salía de la sala.

**1-Siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero no sabía como continuarla, se suponía que ya la tenía escrita, pero decidí cambiarla.**

**2-Gracias a ****tods**** por los reviews, me animaís mucho a seguir escribiendo .**

**3-Espero que os guste.**

**4- Actualizare pronto, os lo prometo.**

**Gracias a:**

_Cullen´s Style: , muchas gracias, espero k te guste._

_TheKamikazeDemon: Si, y siento la tardanza, haha, pero nunca se sabe con quién acabará xD, creo que ahora si. :P_

_Helenhr:Y Utachi acabó con varios puntos a su favor, pero creo que Hinata sigue queriendo a Sai, ya se verá. Huyyy, si nos lo encontráramos por la calle. XD_

_Hinata-chan248: xDD, si que es un fic de SaixHina, pro que da emoción a esto, Itachi xDD._

_Chibik-Lady: Muerte!! XDDD, por warra, pobre Hanabi xDDD._

_Dagorfly:Muchas gracias !!_

_Ahome Higurashi25:Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste, ummm la verdad es k no se cuantos capítulos le quedan. XD_

_Ely Potter Black: Me alegro de que te guste ._

_Hocino Tsuya: xDD, pobre Pein, pero una de sus debilidades es la cocina, jajaja, pobre Kisame, pero ya no podra hacer nada._

_Jemima-Phantom-Opera: xDD, siento la tardanza, pero ya sabéis una se queda pensando en como continuarla y no he tenido mucho tiempo._

_Gaahina-4e: O.o, muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste._

_Hinatauchiha20: xDDD, jijijiji se que se enamoró de ella._

_Soleanna: Me alegro de que te guste._

_Shiatsuki-chan: me alegro que te guste, volverás._

_sloth-hyuuga: La inseguridad es mala :P, xDDD Sai la tenia cruda._

**Buena quería agradecer a todos por los reviews y los ánimos, seguid posteándome y animándome , os lo agradezco.**

**May le Vann**


	10. Dulce

**Lápices de colores**

**Cáp.10 Dulce**

Se sentía sola y extraña, no recordaba nada, solo que tenia una hija con Sai y estaba apunto de dar a luz a otro niño, el caso era que no recordaba de quién era. Suspiró resignada acunando en sus brazos a la niña que lloraba.

Echaba de menos a Sai, la desesperación le llego y el llanto se apoderó de ella también.

-No puedo, sola.-se dijo así misma.

Las lágrimas salieron por su joven rostro, no recordaba nada, y eso le dolía más sentía que le faltaba algo o alguien.

Siguió caminando, pero le dolía todo, la espalda, los tobillos, las piernas, todo. También tenía hambre y la niña necesitaba que le cambiaran. Pronto llegarían a Konoha, pero no sabía que hacer allí.

Las puertas de Konoha ya se distinguían y Hinata siguió corriendo, sonrió, y paso por la puerta feliz, pero un fuerte golpe hizo que todo se volviese oscuro.

-Así que la muy zorra ha vuelto, seguro que Itachi ya no la quería para él.-se rió Sakura.-Y encima viene con una niña y con otro de camino, jajajaja.

-Sakura, cállate.-le espetó Ino.- Tsunade-sama esta hablando con Sai, pobrecillo.-susurró Ino.

-Eso si que no me lo pierdo.-dijo Sakura mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

Ino miró a Hinata mientras descansaba:

-¿Qué hiciste Hinata?-se preguntó_._

_**Sai**_

-¿Qué?-miró Tsunade los resultados de Hinata.-Sai la niña es tuya.-Sai asintió nervioso.-Pero, el otro que espera, tiene genes Uchiha.-dijo Tsunade.

Sai miró el suelo con tristeza, acaso Hinata lo engaño, si lo engaño, dos lagrimas salierón de sus ojos, se disculpo con Tsunade para poder salir.

-¡Sai!-chilló Ino mientras sostenía un bulto en sus brazos.-Mira, esta es tu hija.-sonrió mientras se la enseñaba.

Tenía el pelo color azul oscuro y los ojos negros como la noche, lo miraba fríamente mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo de Ino.

-Es preciosa.-sonrió Ino.- ¿el otro bebé también es tuyo?-Sai no dijo nada.

Hinata se estaba ahogando, le faltaba aire, y todo se estaba volviendo oscuro, veía como Tsunade intentaba reanimarla.

-Venga, Hinata, tu puedes.-su voz, la voz de Sai la despertó.-No pasa nada, te sigo queriendo.-le cogió de la mano y la acercó en su cara.-No me vuelvas a dejar solo.-le susurró al oído.

-Sai, lo siento tanto.-logro articular, antes de que se desmayara.

Tsunade miró a la joven pareja, sabía que no aguantarían, Hinata no podría mirar a la cara a Sai, y Sai quizás cada vez que viera al niño se reprocharía haberla dejado sola.

Quizás, tendría que hacer aquello.

A lo mejor tendría que hacerlo. Formuló el sello y puso las palmas sobre el vientre de Hinata, a lo mejor con mucha suerte el feto podría crecer si le aportaba su chakra cada día.

-Shizune.-mandó llamar a su ayudante.-Tráeme una capsula para el bebé.-dijo Tsunade.

Shizune puso la capsula encima de la camilla, mientras Tsunade trasfería el cuerpo del niño.

-Es lo mejor.-dijo para los presentes.-Sakura, Sai venir un momento.-los dos la siguieron.

Tsunade se sentó en la silla y apuntó a la cabeza de los dos.

-No, Tsunade-sama.-chilló Sakura.

Sakura y Sai se miraron un momento, intentando adivinar que hacían allí.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-se preguntó Sakura.-¿Que hago aquí?-dijo frotándose la cabeza.

-Te habías quedado dormida, al igual que tu Sai.-dijo Tsunade mientras se levantaba cansada.-Esto me agota, voy a ver un momento a Hinata.-dijo Tsunade.

Tsunade miró a Hinata, y volvió a repetir la acción que hizo con Sai y Sakura.

Nadie, mas que cuatro personas de la aldea saben donde se encuentra el hijo de Hinata Hyuga y Itachi Uchiha.

_**Después…**_

_Me llamo Motoko Hyuga, tengo 16 años, vivo con mi madre Hinata y mi padre Sai. Soy hija única y soy la próxima heredera del clan Hyuga._

_Mi madre dice que heredado el carácter frío e independiente de mi padre, junto con la timidez de mi madre, vamos que no soy fácil de tratar._

_Suelo vestir con mayas negras y camisetas de mangas largas, ganándome el apodo por parte de la Uzumaki, marimacho, tampoco ayuda que mi nombre signifique "chico"._

_-¿Huyga?-me pregunto una voz preocupada._

_-¿Si?-vale, el que me hablaba era Yuki Uchiha, el hijo de Sasuke-sama y Ino-san._

_El chico, aunque tiene un año menos que yo, es guapo, hay que reconocerlo, además no ha sacado el carácter de su padre, si no el de su madre._

_-¿Estas bien?-me preguntó mientras ponía su mano en mi cabeza, para comprobar si tenía fiebre._

_-Si.-dije sonrojada, mientras apartaba su mano.- ¿Dónde esta tu primo?-le pregunté._

_-Ahh…-su cara cambió a una que no me gustaba nada.- Con su novia.-dijo mientras ponía mala cara._

_Haru, es el primo de Yuki, es guapo también, pero a excepción de todos los Uchihas el es la persona más dulce que he visto, incluso más que Yuki. Además como tiene un año menos que yo, y a veces suele ser muy inocente le molesto con que su novia, tres años mayor que él le dejara por mi primo._

_Yuki se sentó a mi lado._

_-Oye… tu sabes que eres mi mejor amiga.-dijo mientras se sonrojaba, quizás los Uchiha se estaban volviendo blandos.- Tu eres una chica.- ¡que listo!- ¿sabes como me puedo declarar… a una chica?- vale de esas cosas no sabía._

_-Se directo.-le dije cortante, no me gustaba la idea de que mi mejor amigo pasara de mi._

_El se levanto, e hizo que me levantara. El es mucho más alto que yo, 1,82, y yo 1,54. Injusticia biológica._

_Suponía que esta tarde iría a casa de los Uchiha, aunque mi sensei fuera el mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke._

_-Buenas tardes, Sasuke-sensei.-dije mientras caminaba detrás de Yuki._

_-Buenas tardes, Motoko.-dije mientras seguía leyendo el periódico.- ¿Ya habéis preparado las cosas para la misión?-yo asentí al igual que Yuki._

_Yukí entró en su habitación, pero lo que no espero encontrarse fue a Haru y Suzu, en una posición comprometedora, enseguida cerró la puerta._

_Yuki agitó su cabello rubio, avergonzado, mientras yo rompía a reír. Me estiró de la trenza y dijo que saliéramos a su jardín._

_-Mañana, es nuestra primera misión de alto rango.-dijo, su mirada se oscureció._

_-Si, a lo mejor no volvemos de esta.-dije mientras me encogía de hombros.- Voy al servicio.-dije mientras me levantaba._

_Caminé por el largo pasillo de la mansión, y sin querer oí una conversación._

_-El jutsu esta apunto de acabar, ¿Qué crees que pensará Hinata o Sai?-dijo Ino.- Hace una semana a Hinata le vino extraños sueños con ojos rojos.-continuó.- ¿Cómo le diremos a Motoko que tiene un hermano? Y que es de Itachi.-susurró Ino._

_Y eso si que lo logré oír, conmocionada salí al jardín._

_-Yuki, me tengo que ir.-dije rápidamente._

_-Motoko… ¿Qué…?- no lo logre oír más._

_Salí de la casa de los Uchiha corriendo, no me lo podía creer, mi madre había engañado a mi padre, eso era horrible._

_Llegué a casa, y me tumbé en mi cama, por suerte mi madre no había llegado y mi padre estaba de misión. Me quedé dormida._

_Cogí las cosas, por primera vez llegaba tarde, y a Sasuke-sama no le gustaban los retrasos, para nada, recuerdo que una vez Yuki llegó tarde y no le habló en todo el día a su hijo._

_-Motoko, llegas tarde.-me puso su cara de mal genio._

_-Lo se.-le sostuve la mirada._

_Los cuatro nos pusimos en marcha, estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que no estábamos solos._

_Nos pusimos de espaldas y nos juntamos._

_-Tsk… lo sabía.-dijo Sasuke-sama.-Es una emboscada, separaos.-dijo.-Suerte._

_Corrí todo lo que pude, pero oí a un grupo, utilice mi Byukugan para poder ver. Haru estaba rodeado de adversarios, podían ser unos 50, no saldría de esta._

_Corrí hacía a el, y pude oír._

_-El portador de el Byukugan y el Sharingan, haber que tan bueno eres.-dijo uno de ellos._

_Se abalanzó hacía él, corrí tanto como pude, y logré darle una patada al ninja y desequilibrarlo, lo había echo… había protegido a mi hermano._

_-Nunca es tarde, hermano.-dije, el asintió, lo sabía._

_No se cuanto tiempo estuve luchando con todas mis fuerzas, estaba luchando por mi vida y por la de mi hermano. Solo se que yo tenía algunos kunais clavados y que ya ni sentía dolor, y me desplome en el suelo._

_Mis ojos se entreabrieron, Yuki me llevaba a sus espaldas, y Sasuke-sama a Haru. Estaba inconsciente._

_-Venga, aguanta Motoko.-dijo mientras me sonreía, empezó a hablar para que no me durmiera.- ¿Sabes una cosa? ¿Te acuerdas de que te dije que me quería declarar a una chica?-asentí débilmente.- Bueno… me quería declarar a ti.-dijo mientras un sonrojo se asomaba en su cara._

_Quizás era por el dolor pero empecé a llorar. Me agarré más a él._

_-No me puedes hacer, esto.-dijo el mientras su voz se quebraba, cerré los ojos._

_**Hinata**_

_Miré a mi hija mientras Yuki Uchiha estaba a su lado, a pesar de las sugerencias de su madre y mías de que se fuera a descansar a casa, el quería quedarse._

_Sai, aún no había vuelto de la misión, estaba de camino. Sonreí al menos tendría tiempo para hablar con Haru._

_Entré en su habitación, estaba pálido, en ese momento me recordó a su padre antes de morir, me senté a su lado._

_-Hola.-le dije._

_-Hola, Hinata-sama.-dijo, sonreí, tenía la misma voz de su padre._

_-No seas tan educado, me puedes llamar Oka-san.-le dije, enseguida bajo la mirada avergonzado, no, no solo se parecía a Itachi, sino también a mí._

_-Oka-san,…etto ¿Esta bien Motoko?- asentí, se parecía demasiado a mi.- Ella, lo sabía por eso vino a protegerme, dijo que no dejaría a nadie tirado, y mucho menos a su hermano.-bajo la mirada._

_-No pasa, nada.-le dije, mientras alborotaba su cabello, empecé a llorar._

_-No llore Oka-san.-me dijo._

_**Motoko**_

_-Motoko.-era Yuki, me abrazó._

_Vale, eso me dolía, y encima tenía mucha vergüenza._

_-¿Cómo estas?-me preguntó mientras los colores subían a su cara._

_-Bien, creo.-dije mientras me encogía de brazos.- Con algún brazo roto, ¿no?- reí._

_-Oye…, lo que te dije.-dijo avergonzado, le hice una señal para que se acercara._

_-Te quiero.-dije mientras le abrazaba con mi brazo bueno._

_Él tenía la cara muy roja, y su pelo rubio que normalmente por delante estaba liso y por detrás estaba de punta, estaba echo un asco, reí se había quedado conmigo todo el tiempo._

_Me acarició mis mejillas, mientras yo también me ponía colorada, me besó, aquello me inundó de felicidad._

_-¡Ja!-entró Haru.-Ahora os he pillado yo.-le tiré la almohada._

_-Oye, que eso duele.-dijo mientras entraba con la silla de ruedas._

_-Vete a la mierda.-le chillé enfadada._

_-Menudas confiancias, hermanita.-dijo él._

_La cara de Yuki fue todo un poema. El siempre había pensado que me gustaba Haru, y la noticia de que éramos hermanos, por lo tanto yo era su prima, fue toda una sorpresa._

_-Cierra la boca que te van a entrar moscas.-le dije, mientras el me abrazaba asustado._

_Era tan dulce._

_**Hinata**_

_Quizás, lo que hizo Tsunade-sama fue bueno, y quizás no. _

_Miré a Sai que se encontraba a mi lado abrazándome, mientras yo descansaba en sus hombros._

_-Cariño, lo siento.-le dije._

_-No pasa nada, todos cometemos errores, buenos y malos.-hizo una pausa.-Pero este es muy bueno.-dijo mirando a Motoko, Yuki y Haru.-Además yo también cometí el error de no estar a tu lado._

_Pero siempre estaría conmigo._

**Fin**

**Aclaraciones**

Hinata tiene una hija con Sai, Motoko, y otro con Itachi, Haru. Ino y Sasuke tienen un hijo llamado Yuki, y hasta que Hinata y Sai recuperan la memoria ellos cuidan de Haru.

Haru, sabe desde el principio que su madre es Hinata.

**Disculpas**

Siento muchísimo la larga tardanza, no voy a poner un pero. Si no que no sabía como acabarlo, ya que no quería que Hinata quedara mal, para mi creo que de los finales que echo (he escrito varios de este fic), es el mejor. Pues nada, reviewsss?? :P

**REVIEWS**

_Hinata-chan248: Jajajaja, si pobre Sai, pero quería que se viera que una persona puede querer a mas de una persona sin ser un mujeriego o una zorra. (k palabras)_

_Gracias!!_

_Sloth-hyuuga: Si la primera es de Sai, el segundo no, es de Itachi, me alegro de que te haya gustado xDD_

_Dagorfly: Gracias, si tardo mucho u.u._

_Shiatssuki-chan: Si pobre Utachi, juuuu, pero así la cosa se pone interesante, me alegro de que te guste!!_

_Chibik-lady: Si, pobre Hina, la hice parir demasiado, xDD, Pein se portó bien porque Itachi le amenazó, jajajajaja_

_HoshinoTsuya: Hinata y Sakura no se llevan bien, no me cae Sakura ¬¬, así que…_

_Si es saihina, lo k pasa es k hay k ponerle emoción un poco._

_Pytufa1622: Hinata también quería a Itachi, no de la misma forma que a Sai (lo suyo es más profundo)._

_Aurika: la verdad es k no sabia continuarlo, y he hecho varios finales, hasta que me llegó tu review y me puse ha escribir decentemente, gracias!!_


End file.
